The paths we choose
by AnimaQueen
Summary: At the age of 10, Claire Daring gets into an accident. When Claire wakes up she has years and knowledge she didn't have before and power unfamiliar to the Nolan verse. oc insert. Explores more of the DC franchise
1. Part 1-choices

**I do not own the dark knight or any dc or marvel references.**

**Summary:**** At the age of 10, Claire Daring gets into an accident. When Claire wakes up she has years and knowledge she didn't have before. **

**Claire Daring portrayed by Jennifer Connelly **

**Chapter ****1**

Beep

Beep

Beep

The sound of a heartbeat monitor made to my ears.

A man brown haired man greets me with a woman with a bobbed hair.

They called her Claire Daring.

This body was 10 years old and injured.

It was an odd feeling being someone else and then waking up in a body not hers. She often contemplated if this was a dream or not.

She was involved in an accident. They told her that her parents were on their way to the hospital. Her mother, Lillian Daring was having labor pains. A drunk driver missed the red light and their car was hit.

Tale as old as time, rich basterd buys his ways out.

Mister Mathew Dent, the lawyer in charge of her case tried his best. He was able to get said rich basterds family to pay for the physiotherapy.

'It was better than what most people would get in my situation.' a social worker had commented.

Lillian and Daniel Daring died with her unborn baby brother that night and she had taken their daughters place.

Whoever she was before that- she didn't know.

The words, Amnesia and Trauma was thrown a lot at the hearing. Her apathetic blankness through those proceedings had also helped Mathew make her case more sympathetic.

She'd spend hours sitting at social service office waiting while people shouted through the phone, the sound of the AC giving off while the dirty woolen jersey scratched at her arms. An ice cream container with broken crayons of every color sat on an old shaky coffee table. Mathew had given her an exercise book to keep busy.

She'd spend hours drawing... Her therapist Jillian Smith said it was better for her to do it rather than stare at the cracked ceiling in a home unfamiliar to her.

The first thing she drew was the ocean... In her previous life- she had lived near the ocean. She loved the water... she drowned in the water.

She couldn't remember who she was before- her name, what she had done for a living, her family... All she knew was she loved art and water.

The next step after physiotherapy and her new living arrangements. Her mother had run away to be with her father and thus her maternal family wanted nothing to do with their daughter. Her father had been a poor orphan who became was a struggling English teacher in the Narrows.

It was decided she would be placed in an orphanage. The same one Daniel Daring had been in.

Joseph Reeds, the priest of the very catholic Saint Helen's orphanage. When she first met him, he smelt of wood and incense. He was dark skinned with rough hands that told a tail with scars decorating it. He had eyes that spoke a great deal but a smile and kindness to him that reassured her. Something that made a real difference to her compared to the suits around her.

His first words to her was: "I think you'll be an amazing artist when you're older." She wasn't sure if it was her 10 year old body or her past life but she preened at the praise and since that day he had become her favorite person.

The orphanage wasn't a drama. Couples wanted babies and she wasn't very childlike for her age which made her undesirable. Mentally her IQ got some people's attention but with help of Father Reed, she got out of being adopted by people who wanted to capitalize on her.

Also she found out she may be a meta-human...

Astonished? Wondering how? Well she had as well.

She had first thought about mutant but that was the wrong franchise.

She's in Gotham city.

Mutants was a term used in Marvel. Disappointingly- she wasn't in Marvel.

She wasn't sure how these abilities came to be when she had no interaction with any meteors or any history of being out of the city.

She didn't have some dramatic moment on where her abilities began to appear, her life wasn't endanger and neither was anyone close her. It happened in the bathtub.

She had cupped some water in her hands planning to splash it on her face when she was met with resistance. An orange hued shield in her hand.

She had created a shield around the water... In the beginning she wondered if she was dreaming or she was slipped some weed.

She had caught her reflection in a mirror and her eyes with glowing amber. Panic struck her next few days when she had difficulty seeing.

Whatever ability she had- it damaged her eye sight.

She couldn't damage her eye sight. Her hands and eyes was her living. She was going to create art.

She shouldn't be using these abilities.

She told herself if she took it upon herself to become a vigilante, then would Batman ever come to be? Could she perhaps change the course of the world where Bruce Wayne wouldn't take up the black cowl.

It's best to stay an extra and don't mess up with fate.

That's what she told herself.

She couldn't ignore two woman endanger of being raped though and she didn't regret saving them but it wasn't enough to make her take up a cape and become a superhero.

Anyway she was just being a dutiful human being. Anyone who is hurt or let others hurt people are psychos.

She couldn't ignore a person who screams for help.

She made one friend named Maria at the orphanage.

Maria was ambitious, so different from the children around her. Maria's dream was to be veterinarian and marry a good man.

At 21 Maria made true with that dream after meeting Logan Perry a fine cop at Gotham Police... one of the good ones.

A few years later, She had made her own dreams true by becoming an art dealer and being renowned and appreciated for her own work at Gotham's cultural art museum.

Her life had Father Reed, Maria, Logan and a nun by the name of Grace who revolved in her world. They were her new family. She neither had the memory to feel guilty over her previous or recently deceased families.

It wasn't until she saw an article with the picture of Christian Bale on the cover about the return of a Bruce Wayne- the crown Prince of Gotham return that everything became full circle.

So it's the Nolan-verse huh?

The gloomy world of dc... Honestly God should of chosen a happier franchise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

A loud noise of a door slamming into the wall echoed around the open spaced loft. Maria Perry looks out of breath and red faced.

Claire was sprawled on the floor with paint stains all over her clothes. She pondered over her decision to give her married friend the keys to her home and hideout.

"Maria, you're gonna chip the paint," she whines. Claire knew why her friend was mad. She hoped to distract Maria by it but she knew that was hoping for too much when Maria nudged her harshly.

"I can't believe you! I went and set you up with Logan's friend and you bail completely. You didn't even call Claire. The poor guy waited for you in the rain!"

She couldn't help but feel guilty. That was a douche' move.

"Is he okay?"

"He made it home safe but has the flu- he took leave for the next few days," explains Maria whose attention was now on painting near me.

"A little morbid."

She looks back at her friend's assessment.

It was.

A painted face with half of it melted behind him a mirror of the man with a perfect face. The picture is of as the man was seeing something brighter in his true form.

Harvey Dent- Two Face.

He was the inspiration of her piece not that anyone knew that. The imagine was grotesque and she didn't think anyone would buy it but she felt compelled to draw it. Her artwork had changed to post apocalyptic cities, darkened night skies and even shadows.

Lately she had read the papers and saw articles of the Batman. She thought back to her favorite movie of the trilogy and had a strong sense of guilt for ignoring the suffering about to befall Gotham.

She had yet to draw a picture that represented Batman in paranoia that she was giving herself away.

She wanted to live her life in peace after all. She couldn't draw attention to herself.

"So this was your new project that kept you away. Honestly I'm disappointed," comments Maria quiet bitingly.

"I don't think I would like a guy like him," she began to explain herself hesitantly.

"You're in your mid- twenties! You're so single. Paul was a good guy. You end up with assholes all the time- you start getting busy with work and they can't keep it in their pants and then they end up fucking some waitress on your couch... You didn't get rid of the couch!" Maria sends a disgusted look like she smelt something bad looking at the couch filled to the brim with art supplies, books and papers.

Her paintings rack a lot of money especially when they are commissioned art pieces. Her work was always unusual that got the riches attention. She was glad of her knowledge of her other life.

She could afford another couch but she was lazy.

"I like that couch."

"He fucked a waitress on that couch."

"...It's not like I sit on it anyway."

"That's not the point!"

"Look, Ria... I'm sorry about that Paul guy. I just well-" she pauses thinking about last night. She had taken out clothes to meet him and she then she felt a bit of anxiety and started painting... She really lost track of time. "I'm sorry." She repeats this lamely. She had no excuse for her actions.

Maria gaze softens. "This is definitely hedgehog dilemma-"

"Stop exercising your newly acquired psyche degree on me," she interrupts. She will always regret encouraging her neurotic friend to start some online classes.

"Fine, but you know Logan is pretty pissed too, Claire. I get you cause we've been through shit together and I'm a ride or die sort of bitch but other people aren't going to be that forgiving."

"I know I majorly fucked up last night. I'm sorry- I'll text Paul an apology and even reschedule," she amends.

"Just say sorry and don't make any promises you can't keep. You don't like being set up. Just tell me- I'll stop forcing blind dates down your throat-"

"We've never gotten that far," she couldn't help but quip.

Maria snorts. "How about we get some coffee... Is Alex coming later to pick up your work?"

"No, I'm not selling this one," she says as she reaches for her shoes.

Coffee was lovely addiction, life blood. On that thought she wonders if addictions can ever be 'lovely.'

She enjoyed coffee with Maria. Since her best friend's marriage to Logan Perry the local dog of the GPD, she rarely has moments to spend with her friend.

She almost chokes on said life blood as Maria waves to Aaron Eckhart. She loved him the movie No Reservations with Catherine Zeta Jones. One her favorite chick flicks next to the proposal with Ryan Reynolds. She then made a mental note to research on whether the Green Lantern exists.

Seeing Erkhart in real life, she couldn't help but see him as a perfect White Knight to Batman's Dark Knight.

Definitely a 'Golden boy' of Gotham.

"Maria!" the thousand watt smile on his face.

He could be part of a toothpaste commercial.

"Harvey! How's Gotham's up and coming District Attorney?"

Apparently Harvey Dent and Logan Perry lived on the same street. They played basketball together... 'small world' she couldn't help but think.

Her mind blanks then when Harvey looks at her curiously standing there like a star struck idiot. What does she say? Does she talk to him? Ignore him?

"-Oh this! This is thee Claire Daring before her coffee," breaks Maria's voice to her deep contemplation.

"Hey," I nod my head.

Okay she was lame. Like a lame stoner loser 'hey'.

"Hey, 'thee Claire Daring'. I'm sorry but I was unaware of Gotham's rising star," he turns to Maria curiously.

"She's an artist. Just started her own collection at Gotham's cultural gallery. Come on! She's a Narrows girl who has just broke through boundaries of the Gotham elites," Maria grins proudly.

Harvey Dent's expression dimmed, as interest seemed to leave him.

"You should come check out the gallery, unless art is not your thing," she speaks eyeing him critically.

"No disrespect. Art isn't my forte. I think I could never fit the whole suit and tie events," he comments. "Though my congratulations does go to you."

"Well, if you happen to find a suit and tie sort of girl. It's a good spot for dates," she offers smiling mischievously at the thought of him hooking up with Rachel Dawes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

It was pouring rain.

Rain slid down a metal pipe, racing and disappearing in the ground. She had taken cover in the only dry area under a tin roof in the Narrows. She was on her way to see Father Reed when she was forced to take cover.

It just so happened when she came across something black and on fire appears.

Her body froze but hearing a man's painful grunts spurred her to action. The familiar suit of Batman makes her hesitate once again.

'He'll be fine.' her brain assures.

Her heart aches though... It's guilt.

To run off while he's in trouble. He's brought down crime rates in Gotham. She was grateful because like it or not she considered herself part of Gotham now.

If she ran, it's like the people of Gotham don't appreciate what he has done. Perhaps she was over analyzing but she couldn't ignore someone in trouble.

He was getting up, fighting against some imaginary villain or terror and starts walking tripping over his feet and cape. As he gets further and further away in an alley way.

She makes her decision.

His eyes were wild and darting, pupils were dilated... Maybe poison.

She didn't remember much from the first Nolan film. She's watched the second one tons of times. The only thing she recalled was that he kills Ra's al Ghul as it has significance to the third movie.

"Are you okay?" she asks concern flitting through her.

He pushes her away hard. The hard ground scrapes her skin and the rain and mud stains her clothes.

He was babbling incoherently and was partly conscious.

"I'm not an enemy... ," she tries to explain. She was reluctant to give a name in case he remembers. "Look is there anyone I can call to get you help?"

She hears footsteps and see Micheal Caine. Her otherworldly self preferred the Jeremy Irons version since he was so sassy.

'Ah shit,' her mind halts in annoyance.

"Sorry, I found him like this. I first thought he was a drunk guy in trouble... ah um I didn't do this to him," she explains brokenly.

" I saw the scuffle from my car. I want to help. I could take over Miss..." the man effortlessly lies also trying to get her to slip her name in.

Not happening.

"I see, I don't have a car. You should take him," she insists. "Do you need help carrying him, sir?"

Alfred silences me as he lifts the Batman effortlessly. She was thinking of making a Chuck Norris comment but held back since he didn't exist in this world.

"I will take him to the closest clinic," he assures.

She manages to nod her head and watch him walk away with a delirious Batman in tow. Rain continued to pour heavily obstructing her view.

When she made it to the Saint Helen's Church, Father Reed greeted her with a towel and a lecture about walking in the Narrows in the rain.

She was made to stay the night and bath by Father Reed and Sister Grace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4**

It's been more or less a month since she had paid attention to the news. Apparently Bruce Wayne drunkenly burns down his house and Batman saves Gotham from a sort of gas takeover.

She had not seen hide or tail of Batman since that rainy day but she had seen Harvey Dent make an appearance with the beautiful and put together Rachel Dawes.

They were standing in front of her own works. It was a painting of a sunrise over a desolate city. The places where the sunlight hit had flowers being revived. It was titled Pandemonium.

"Harvey Dent- we meet again," she greets him.

It was harmless.

She couldn't help it. She wanted to gloat with her accurate prediction. Rachel Dawes was a cultured woman, this was exactly her type of fancy.

"Maria's friend ah um-" he stutters.

"Claire Daring," Rachel surprises me with a smile. "The artist from the Narrows. You made your debut this year."

"I'm honored, this is high praise from thee Rachel Dawes, the one to put Carmine Falcone in his place," she teases.

"She's brilliant, isn't she," smiles Harvey almost dotingly.

Harvey more expressive with his emotions than she thought. Around Rachel he was different than the uptight version she is use to seeing or the version he displays in front of Maria.

His shoulder's weren't ass stiff and his expression was no longer constipated.

A familiar pang of guilt ebbs her as she brings about thoughts of the future.

Rachel blushes at the compliment. "Well, there was help from Gotham's police and the Batman," was Rachel's pretty humble reply.

She sees Harvey's expression sour.

"So, any of the pieces caught your attention?" she asks. She doesn't want the two to be at odds so early in whatever is going on between them now.

"This painting." smiles Rachel looking at Pandemonium.

"It's a little gloomy," comments Harvey.

"Really?" she says going into art dealer mode. She looks at Rachel who looked a little put out. "Stand here."

Harvey stands as she indicates right in front of the painting. "Okay now look, but instead of focusing on what you're seeing focus on how you are feeling. The sun is rising," was her instruction.

Rachel stands back and watches interested. Harvey intensely stares and his gaze almost hazes.

"I feel hopeful," he says almost confused.

She smiles. "Well many people would feel differently about art depending on their own experience. This is a very obvious depiction on what I wanted to convey. It's suppose to demonstrate hope even in Pandemonium."

"I got that feeling as well," Rachel smiles at Harvey.

He shares the same love struck look and she felt like an extra between the pair.

"Others though do give me another interesting interpretation," she cuts their attention to her again.

"Some see this as the sun setting and Pandemonium had began to take over with last bits of the sun leaving the earth. It's been a feeling of dread for others. You would only see 'hope' because I said 'the sun is rising', the context changes if because of my words," she explains.

"Isn't that a manipulation then," asks Harvey

"Yes, it was," she leaves it at that as she begins to make her rounds to an interested buyer in a suit.

"Enjoy your date Mister Dent, Miss Dawes," she drawls.

"It's not a date." Harvey corrects red faced. "It's a business venture."

"Is that what they are calling it these days," she couldn't help but tease.

Rachel seems taken with Harvey but also a bit lonely than she'd expected.

She thought it would be last she sees of the pair but fate surprises her for her 'date meddling' when the two get the bright idea to impress sponsors by having their meetings at the art museum. There was no room to decline when these wealthy sponsors brought revenue to the museum itself.

She couldn't help but fall into the friendship trap of Rachel Dawes with Rachel's continuous presence on her domain.

She would probably be Rachel if she didn't grow up with Maria. Over worked, hard headed and exhausted. Rachel needed a friend. Someone on her side to hear her thoughts and someone to rely on other than Bruce Wayne.

They had became spa buddies once she convinced Rachel to not feel guilty to pamper herself every once in a while. It's one a few things she spurges on.

They started their campaign for Harvey Dent as the new District Attorney. She drew a few art works, helped spread the word and even sat through town meetings.

She really got political for the first time- a subject she usually use to avoid.

Claire Daring had always been an old soul at heart(quiet literally really), reading historical books, quoting literature and watching old movies old movies.

Nobody had the patients to watch the over 3 hour movie of Gone with the Wind her. She had come to believe that no one had the stamina that was until Rachel Dawes stayed the night at her loft.

Rachel was feeling down over something Bruce related by the way she was hinting about having feelings for an old friend and being confused about the whole thing. Then they had watched Gone with the Wind and after opening two boxes of microwave popcorn, a certain comradeship evolved between them.

The moment when they really clicked was when Harvey called Rachel at their metaphorical sleepover but not a sleepover because we were to adult for something so juvenile.

"Good afternoon Mister Dent," answers Rachel like a true Southern Bell probably high on the wine and fumes of burnt buttered popcorn.

"I think it's past afternoon Miss Dawes, It's clearly early morn'," she comments.

"What are you two up too," says an amused voice on the phone.

"Doing what young ladies do at a time like this," she answers.

"You two should get some rest," says Harvey.

"Why do I have to take a nap? I'm not tired," cries out Rachel like a spoilt Scarlet O' Hara

"Rachel! Well brought-up ladies take a nap at parties," she scold roughly like Mammy had done. She and Rachel erupt into giggles and the two of us spend the night teasing a patient Harvey on the phone.

She could sense why Rachel chooses to be with Harvey when he tries to mimic a bad southern accent. He a honest man.

The two end up flirting and she falls asleep at the foot of her couch.

Maybe she should change the couch. After all falling asleep on the concrete floor wasn't the best for her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**

If Claire had to guess, it's been months since she gotten comfortable with Rachel and Harvey.

So comfortable that during a celebratory dinner after Harvey wins the case with Gotham's biggest crime boss that she didn't realize that she was following a movie scene.

"Took me three weeks to get a reservation here. I had to tell them I work for the government," says Harvey.

"Really." Rachel leans in.

"The city Health Inspector isn't afraid to pull some strings."

"Seems like a thing you would do for a date. Why am I here again?" she had to ask almost completely confused why the two had literally kidnapped her during her hibernation session after a big opening of some new art pieces that day.

"Well, Maria called and said we should bring you along. It was suppose to be double date but Raymond cancelled last minute," says Harvey apologetically.

"I thought I was supposed to be the inconsiderate friend. And why is everyone trying to set me up with their colleagues?" she looks at them with incredibility.

She can attest that she keeps her hovel quiet spacious and interesting with design. She found herself always changing layouts. Though the place she lived wasn't the richest area. She spent her money on a good security system and her home always had the latest knick knacks.

Rachel and Harvey would take advantage of the best coffee and quiet privacy of planning and debating on how to work around their campaign.

The two skittered in the beginning. They had to work late nights but wanted to keep professional appearance. So she offered her loft as a place of planning.

She told herself at the time it was quench that guilt of letting Rachel die and Harvey fall to his demise.

During late nights she would find herself enjoying their company. Sometimes as they worked and read articles, she would be sprawled on the floor with her paints and earphones on.

They reminded her when to eat and that she needed sleep. She did the same when they were caught up in work.

They also got her a new couch. Well more like Rachel bulldozed the whole operation with Maria and Harvey as her backup. She doesn't like admit it but she did love the new couch. It was comfortable sleep in and very large.

Including Rachel and Harvey as part of their friend group was easy as Maria loved double dates and Harvey and Rachel provided that inch she wished she could share with me.

Claire was just grateful now that Maria didn't force her on dates but she did get a few pushes every so often.

Rachel and Harvey share that couple look of fond amusement. She almost didn't feel like an adult that she so clearly was.

"We also have an announcement to make," explains Rachel bashfully.

Announcement?

Her brain racked up anything that could be said, noticing the sparkling ring on Rachel's finger - her body almost has a seizure.

Wait isn't this early? He proposes but it's at a different time.

"You're-" she couldn't help but chokes on the water he was sipping.

"We aren't going to tell anyone until after the campaign. You are like family though, Claire." Rachel eyes sparks with warmth. This decision seemed so final.

Rachel had her become so comfortable that she'd come to her for advise on Harvey since she was unbiased especially when she mentions the 'corner' of this love triangle that she refuses to give an actual name.

"I want you to be my maid of honor," Rachel adds on completely oblivious to her mental shut down.

She pulls her facial muscles in an excited smile and hoped her eyes didn't give too much...

Shit... She couldn't let her die. She couldn't let Harvey fall as some tragic hero.

"So it's going to be a secret?" she asks. She began to finally see that this setting was familiar.

Her inclusion in Rachel and Harvey's life obviously did wonders in their relationship but it seemed to have really fucked up the timeline.

"I think you shouldn't wear ring with Harvey being Gotham's new uprising star. This will be plastered all over the papers," she advises slowly.

Realization fell on their gazes and Rachel slowly deposits the ring in her purse and she almost feels bad for this but she screwed up the plot already. She didn't know how Bruce Wayne would feel if he finds out Rachel's feelings for Harvey earlier than it's suppose to be revealed which is like after a time skip in the last movie.

"Just don't make googly eyes at each other. Right now, I already feel like a third wheel," she comments lightly. It was a comment she makes quiet frequent even before the two were officially dating.

"Well what's wrong with three wheels? A tricycle has three wheels," jokes Rachel.

"I think George is free. I could call him. He has a suit," offers Harvey.

"Stop with the-"

"Rachel Fancy that!" a voice says and then he appears.

Hair sleeked back, in an expensive black suit with the infamous playboy Bruce Wayne persona on. A lovely elegant blonde trailing behind.

"Yeah, Bruce, fancy that," quips Rachel looking rather annoyed.

This was definitely a movie scene...

She was oddly calm as she sits back and watches everyone. She almost felt removed from it entirely though she knew she had to be more careful with her words now.

"Rachel, Natascha. Natascha, Rachel," he introduces.

His gaze graces Harvey and her before focusing back on brunette love interest.

"Natascha. Are you the prima-?" began Rachel.

"Prima ballerina from Moscow Ballet," interrupts Bruce. Somehow his actions seem calculated and she could see Rachel's gears spin.

"Wow, Harvey is taking me next week?" says Rachel.

"-Really? So you're into ballet?" comments Bruce almost looking at Harvey mockingly.

She wonders if this restaurant had popcorn in the menu.

"Bruce. This is Harvey Dent," introduces Rachel before Rachel's eyes catches her own. "and this Claire Daring."

Bruce Wayne barely acknowledges her but she didn't mind. She didn't want to be any part of the drama about to unfold. Also she didn't think Bruce knew of her. Her rise up Gotham's ranks happened when he wasn't even in Gotham at the time.

"The famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel's told me everything about you," Harvey shakes Bruce's hand.

"I certainly hope not."

She really wanted that popcorn.

"Let's put a couple tables together," Bruce easily.

"I'm not sure that they will let us," says Harvey.

"Oh, they should. I own this place," Bruce smugly points out and wow as amusing as she remembered this on the big screen. It was total douche move especially since Harvey and Rachel were her friends. She did feel a slight annoyance on their behalf.

"Hey Rachel what has five wheels?" she couldn't help but whisper to her friend.

"A car with spare in the boot," offers Harvey a little put out.

Great- dinner is gonna be an eventful affair. She looks at Rachel worryingly, with an emphasis on the word 'affair.'

**Chapter 6 **

She didn't know how to feel about the two men drinking scotch while us three woman sipped on some red wine. Bruce Wayne had ordered Rachel's favorite wine and the most expensive scotch on the menu.

She couldn't complain because he offered to pay and perhaps it's the universes way of saying she needed to remain sober and not to say anything incriminating.

Though she couldn't stop the irrational feminist inside of her screaming 'sexist.'

"How could you want to raise children in this city?" comments Natascha.

She held back a sarcastic comment about 'how about not having children.'

Rachel sent her a warning look. She usually was rude to the elite that's why Alex usually deals with her commissions- Harvey enjoyed the little talk downs and Rachel pretends to be scandalized by it while Maria called out my psychological trauma which held some truth from her early interaction with the world and how a rich man got away with the murder of the Daring family.

"Well, I was raised here. I turned out okay."

'Did he now?' she sarcastically thought.

"Is Wayne manor in the city limits?"comments Harvey. "The Palisades. Sure,"

She knew Batman fans hated this line from Harvey.

"You know, as our new DA, you might wanna figure out where your jurisdiction ends." Bruce sits there smugly.

They just needed some beat boxing in the background- it was like a burn battle.

"I'm talking about the kind of city that idolizes a masked vigilante," explains Natascha.

"Gotham City is proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right," says Harvey.

"Gotham needs heroes like you, elected officials... not a man that thinks he's above the law."

"Who appointed the Batman?" Bruce's critical remark came after.

"We did. All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city," say Harvey.

"But this is a democracy, Harvey." interjects Natascha.

"When their enemies were at the gates the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered honor but a public service."

"Harvey, the last man that they appointed to protect the republic was named Caesar and never gave up his power," points out Rachel.

"Okay , fine," huffs Harvey.

He's going to say it... The themed line of all this.

"You either die a hero... or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

She had her own feelings about that line but debating it would force her to bring up names and heroes not known to this world and some she should not be knowing.

"Whoever the Batman is, he doesn't wanna do this for the rest of his life. How could he? Batman is looking for someone to take up his mantel."

"What do you say Claire?"

Wait wasn't Natascha suppose to ask if Harvey wanted to take the cape crusader's mantel?... Why is everyone looking at her?

She was god honestly content with being the spare wheel and staying clear of this conversation. She wondered if her confusion on her face was noticeable as the Russian ballet elaborates.

"The Mayor's wife speaks highly about your work. I want to know the opinion of the woman who tested such a high IQ and wouldn't pursue a career in business or science."

She bit her lip, not really expecting that the ballerina had knowledge about her and a quick look at Bruce Wayne confirmed he didn't even bother doing a background check on her which could mean he doesn't remember their meeting in the rain or Alfred didn't see her as a threat to be mentioned.

Relief flooded her at the thought.

"Well, you're a woman of the arts too. I prefer to follow my passions- I'm sure you understand just to make a name for yourself how much of talent that it requires and the challenge of my work makes life interesting," her answer was the usual when this was brought up.

Natascha smiles and nods a sense of connection felt towards her but doesn't let the topic drop.

"You didn't answer the question."

Rachel and Harvey also look curiously, she usually didn't have a problem voicing out her opinions wanted or not- deflection was something she did when she didn't want to give people a straight answer and being in her company for so long, it didn't surprise her that Rachel and Harvey can tell she was hiding something.

She had to say something now.

She thought of her knowledge of this world. She was curious if the other cities had heroes and looked up for any information about Superman or Wonder woman. Only coming to find articles from Lois Lane and a few miscellaneous journalist in Star City talking about The Arrow.

" Harvey is right. We appointed the Batman." she began. She wondered how much she should say and how honest she should be. Especially as said topic of discussion was listening across from her, taking small inconspicuous sips from his glass of scotch.

Playing naive or an idiot would only make her look more suspicious.

"Years ago, men use to be able to murder others over the insult upon their honor. Democracy was introduced by the Greeks and before that it was unheard off. The rules and regulations of this world is subjective- all of it impending on the 'greater good' or what may be considered the 'greater good.' Society has become complacent with the current justice system. A system which in itself is quiet broken therefore comes the need for a change or a solution which is the Batman." She pauses, her mind stalling and feeling perhaps she was talking a bit too much. As if she was some alien from another world.

She might as well be one.

"Heroes... no they would call it vigilantes for now, they stand for ideals of their 'greater good'. Batman from what I understand- has a code of 'not to kill'. You said: 'You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.' I think as long as the Batman stays on the fine line that separates himself from the people he is fighting against- I believe he will be successful whether he dies heroically or passes the mantel to the next generation." She looks at Harvey as she says this.

"We are in the interim where heroes will eventually become a norm. Metropolis has its Red-Blue-Blur and there's The Arrow in Star City. Batman isn't the only vigilante out there. The crime rate has lowered since the appearance of these vigilante. As a girl who lived her life in the Narrows. I can see the difference first hand. I'm grateful to the Batman. 'Idolizing' a vigilante- it's not a far jump to think that's where the world could be headed." Her thoughts fall back to her own world.

"Perhaps they will have figurines, toys, shirts..." turning her gaze at the pensive Bruce Wayne's whose penetrating eyes activated her flight or fight response.

Rachel laughs and Harvey gives her thoughtful look. In her previous life she couldn't pursue her life as an artist and she was a Lawyer. So even if she was severely lacking compared to Princeton Billionaire and the District Attorneys- she could somehow hold herself in a conversation with them.

"You can't be serious," Natascha says critically.

"I am! I could do the designs. Batman figurines- an interesting business venture, don't you think Mister Wayne?" she couldn't help but quip.

Bruce chuckles- she was sure it was fake.

"You should come to Wayne Towers and pitch the idea to the board," he pauses briefly. "Claire- was it? Call me Bruce, Mister Wayne was my father," he says.

"Sure, Mister Wayne," sarcasm clear on her voice. She hated when someone looked down her.

"Business partners then Miss Daring."

She had to hold back an eye roll when that false charming smile found itself her way. Bruce Wayne was curious but she was sure that his concern for the threat of the Joker and the relationship his love interest had with Gotham's Golden boy was more of pressing concern for him.

Her gaze follows Bruce's as he looks at Harvey's hand reach for Rachel.

"I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser. You sold me Dent," announces Bruce.

"That's nice of you, but I'm not up for re-election for three years," says Harvey.

"No, you don't understand. One fundraiser with my pals... you'll never need another cent," says Bruce.

She watches this with nostalgia. Seems like the plot is back on track.

**Chapter 7**

"Tell them your name?" Heath Ledger's demented voice.

"Brian Douglas"

"Are you the real Batman?"

"No."

"No? -Then why do you dress up like him?"

She switches of the television. She knows what happens next...

Lying on the couch- she covers her eyes with her forearm. Heart pounding in her ears...

She was having dreams

The type of dreams that wake you up screaming or crying.

It was reoccurring...

Again and Again she watches them die.

Starring at Rachel as she watched her struggle with chains keeping her in place. It happens in slow motion as she watches her friend burn alive.

She felt helpless again as she sees Harvey's breakdown in hospital.

She saw herself at their funeral dressed in black giving her condolences to the family... she felt like a fraud.

"Can you believe this?" Maria says completely annoyed throwing the page of the Gotham Gazette at her face.

'Love Boat: Billionaire Absconds With Entire Russian Ballet.'

Did he sabotage Rachel and Harvey's plans?... She forgets the small details. She had been to focused on Heath Ledgers performance at the time.

"Honestly, I can't believe that guy is Rachel's friend. Have you spoke to her about this? Did she say anything? Was she mad? I'd be pissed... Urgh! I really think he is trying to get in between Rachel and Harvey. Logan says Harvey had to pull a lot of strings to get those seats at the opera house," Maria huffs.

She had to agree with Maria on this one. Total douche move on Bruce Wayne's part.

She couldn't really give Maria the details of Rachel and Bruce's relationship. Her best friend had no filter and she couldn't afford to risk any changes in the world because Maria was such a team Harvey fan.

Personally she just wanted Rachel to be happy with whatever she chose. She judged her slightly for getting in a relationship with Harvey while still getting over her feelings for Bruce. Both men are different so she just make a choice and stick with it- sickness and through health all that jazz.

Batman or no Batman.

"You haven't been sleeping much," points out Maria hot coffee pressed to her hands.

"Was it the bags under my eyes that gave it away," was her irritable reply. It was rather misplaced annoyance- she was going through something but Alex kept calling her about some new commissioned work after she told him she won't be taking anything right now.

She could sense Maria concern like an overflowing tap. "Not just that, your hair is a mess and when last have you showered? Your breath smells an alley behind a club- vomit and bad life choices," was Maria's reply.

Maria always had a way with words- she loved her all the same though as she understood that Maria's personality came from years of abuse before they met at Saint Helens.

"Ria, I think you should get a head start on writing my eulogy and run it through five or ten people will you," she says but couldn't help but smile fondly at her.

"You shouldn't talk. Don't think I forgot about maid of honor speech at my reception," Maria points out.

"I think it was a masterpiece. Shakespeare would be proud."

"Yeah like he is with most tragedies."

"Logan wasn't complaining."

"Oh, you tell yourself that if it will make you feel better."

"He was?"

"He told me to make better friends."

Her body bubbles with laughter. Logan Perry and her always have love-hate relationship. Logan called her a witch and she called him police dog. The man was a bit of a bore but maybe because she had such high standards- they take great pleasure out of taking snipes at each other.

"I liked the speech," admits Maria. "Actually second favorite part of that night."

"Second?" she was almost insulted.

"The sex was first of course."

She makes a face, "Urgh I don't want hear about the passion between that boring log and you."

Maria rolls her eyes and gives her a secretive smile. "So what's eating you- and not in the sexy way?"

She had to admit being friends with a retired mean girl made conversing interesting.

"You see, I have two important paths and a choice to make. One path- I know will run it's coarse but it's painful and I'll feel guilty over this choice till my death bed," she begins feeling her palms sweat and face warm.

"-and the other path is unknown, it's a gamble and it could be better than the first path or it could be worse... if it was you, how would you choose?"

"Obviously the unknown path!"

"You don't even hesitate." It was like something very 'Maria' -always very direct.

"Of course not," Maria said almost proud. "How I see it is that life is more livable if it's unpredictable. If you know what's going to happen in the future- you would be die of boredom. If I had the choice to go back and change all the shit that happened- hell yeah- I would do it! I might not meet you again and I might not be with Logan but as the French say 'C'est La Vie'"

Honestly she was a little hurt that Maria would forgo their friendship but in the bigger scheme of things she guessed it would of been for the best. If Maria could save herself from all those terrible things that happened- she could support that.

For some reason she felt a little lighter after speaking to her.

Claire Daring was pensive again. She had once heard someone say that the right choices are the hardest to make.

**Chapter 8**

Dressed up in a ivory chiffon dress with elegant lace sleeves. She felt nauseated.

She loved this dress but wished that Maria didn't force it on her especially at a night like this. The night where the Joker shows up.

It felt like almost a waste to use such a beautiful dress on a day like this.

She wasn't supposed to be here. Rachel and Maria pitched up at her loft. Maria dubbed their little operation: 'attack before Claire can make an excuse to get out of it.'

She lost the battle but she will never lose the war- she needs to go to the hardware store and purchase a hammer then she can-

"Witch," greets Logan.

"Rover."

Logan Perry, short blond hair, jock like jaw and broad shoulders.

"You two try to behave. Rachel gave us invitations so Harvey would feel more comfortable. So if you're going to introduce yourself as his friends be respectful to the people with the deep pockets," advised Maria.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" she whispers to her friend.

"Oh there's Harvey," whispers Maria turning her gaze to see Rachel in an elegant green gown.

As Harvey and Rachel approaches she sees an expression of relief on Harvey's face. 'Was he nervous?' she wonders.

"Maria, Claire you ladies look beautiful," smiles Harvey.

"You too Harvey, lost that commoner look," jokes Maria.

She smiles watching her friends get comfortable with small talk. She enjoys this... She wished to always be like this.

She sees Alfred with a tray of glasses and wonders when Bruce Wayne comes in for his performance.

"Thanks." she hears Logan as Alfred offers him a glass.

"Alfred, I'd like you to meet our friends, this is Logan and Maria Perry," Rachel introduces the couple first. "and Claire Daring."

Alfred recognizes her but doesn't show it while Claire wonders if she should say something regarding their meeting in the rain.

"We met once," she admits- rather throw that out there than make herself suspicious by being secretive.

"Well, as lovely as it is meeting Miss Dawes acquaintances- I must be on my way," he makes an exit and she wonders if she fucked up by saying too much.

"Well, Alfred seems to be busy," comments Harvey.

"Has to keep the trust fund brigade happy," explains Rachel.

They hear the sound of a helicopter outside and Bruce Wayne with three very beautiful woman.

"Front row seat to Bruce Wayne's infamous entrances," she hears Logan huff in amazement.

"Are any of them the ballerinas he went off with?" asks Maria.

"Well, not the one we've met," Harvey says completely bewildered.

"I liked Natascha," she couldn't help but say.

All three of her friends give her a look of bewilderment.

Okay she might not appreciated that the woman put her on the spot but she wasn't a bad person.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I'm glad that you all got started without me," saunters in Bruce. "Now, where is Harvey. Where-" he stops in front of Golden boy.

"Harvey Dent, the man of the hour."

'Does he have to make himself sound so demented?' she wonders.

"Where is Rachel Dawes? She is my oldest friend. Come here."

'See!' she could hear Maria hiss in my ear.

"When Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say:' The guy from the god awful campaign commercials? I believe in Harvey Dent. Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey.' But it got Rachel's attention."

She could almost feel the heat radiating from the Perry couple and she was quiet impressed by Rachel 'resting bitch face.'

"And then I started to pay attention to Harvey... and all that he has been doing as our new DA. And you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. I believe that on his watch, Gotham can feel... a little safer, a little more optimistic. Look at this face. This is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent. Let's hear it for him."

"Harvey!" a round of applause through the halls.

Honestly there was mixed feeling throughout the speech.

Well, at least the Perry's turned down the degrees. From the petulant frown on Maria's face- she was sure she'll hear about it later.

"Wow, what's it like to have all those eyes on you?" she couldn't help but ask Harvey.

He takes a breath and she wonders if he should loosen that tie.

"This stuff is never easy. I felt like a piece of meat in a shark tank," admits Harvey.

"Mister Dent," interrupts the an old man and his attention was taken by the man.

She sees Maria and Logan speaking in whispers and giggles near the snack table and Rachel- well she was preoccupied by Bruce Wayne on the balcony.

Whatever is being said, Rachel is more hostile than she was in the movie... Also the expression of Bruce's face. Damn he looks like he's completely shut down.

She accidently catches Bruce Wayne's eye as she watches Harvey arrive for Rachel like a white knight on a horse. She averts her gaze- God she hoped she didn't look like some shy maiden.

... Should she give him a clue? Tell him Joker will be here?

No, that would put an early target on her face.

...

...

She wanted to exit the party. Maybe hide out in some coat closet but Heath Ledger makes an appearance before that with two shots to the ceiling.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" he swaggers in with the iconic purple suit and badly dyed hair.

"We are tonight's entertainment." he takes a bite from a skewer of shrimp. "I only have one question: Where is Harvey Dent?"

He walks around waving a gun at everyone. She looks at Logan and Maria who are still on their spots.

"You know where Harvey is? You know who he is?" Her body shivers as he hassles the other guests.

Nothing more crazy than a psycho with a gun...

"Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him. Just something little, huh? No." he shakes some bald guy's face.

He moves to another elderly man with glasses.

"You know, I'll settle for his loved ones."

"We're not intimidated by thugs," the elderly man retorts and the Joker spits on the floor.

"You know... You remind me of my father." He grabs at the man's neck bringing the older man closer to him. "I _hated_ my father."

"Okay, stop." she turns her gaze to see Rachel parting a way through the crowd arms folded and looking to the Joker like a bad ass.

Her body felt anxious. She hoped Batman will arrive on time as per plot requires.

"Well, hello beautiful," says Joker approaching with his open switchblade as he runs his hand over his hair approaching her like a wolf and Rachel his prey.

"You must be Harvey's squeeze. Hm?" he swaggers over to her. "And you are beautiful."

He circles her and she felt the need to go close.

The plot had changed- they were slight differences but she couldn't afford Rachel's early death because of her stupidity of approaching them.

Even if she reveals herself and gets herself killed- it didn't matter... Rachel was her friend and she shouldn't even be in this world.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars?" he leans into Rachel.

"Come here. Hey. Look at me." Rachel struggles and her body takes a step forward she almost feels the tingle of something in her eyes.

A man with a clown mask warns me with a gun to stay still.

"Ah, another pretty." Joker says pulling Rachel along. She watches as her friend visibly winces, he makes his way up to her and the lackey clown moves away.

Somehow she felt safer with the guy with the gun than the guy whose holding a knife.

The Clown Prince, Heath Ledger or known by Joker in this world stands in front of her, leaned into her and starring intensely at her eyes.

"Oh isn't Harvey a lucky guy? Another dame vying for his attention... or Miss Dawes attention. There is no judgment here."

She doesn't answer and resists all flight or fight response.

"Sooo... Bright eyes," he began. "Interesting party trick you have..." he trails off as her eyes dart to Rachel's as her blood runs cold.

Did Joker see her eyes turn color?

"Do you know where Harvey Dent is?" he questions again.

"Take a seat..." he instructs her. She looks down at a couch behind her.

"A SEAT!" he repeats and she was scared he'd swipe Rachel's face as he was holding the knife so close and starts laughing hysterically.

She sits her ass down.

"And people say I'm no gentlemen."

His attention on Rachel- he pressed the knife near her carotid.

"Do you know how I got these scars?"

**End of part one.**

**Did you enjoy the story so far? Love to have feedback.**


	2. Part 2-No Regrets

**I do not own the dark knight or any dc or marvel references.**

**Summary:**** At the age of 10, Claire Daring gets into an accident. When Claire wakes up she has years and knowledge she didn't have before. **

**Claire Daring portrayed by Jennifer Connelly **

**highlander348****\- ****Claire power allows her to make a shield and have visions but it causes her some physical pain on a cellular level. I plan on touching a bit of the supernatural aspect of how she got them. So expect Constantine making an appearance later. Costume- I don't know as she's not much of a fighter- Claire is a pacifist. She also grew up in a church- so physical fighting is difficult for her. She rather use her mind to fight hence why she manifests shields. I'm just writing as I'm going so later she may have a learn some defense from Bruce. On whether she'll be stronger than Bruce. Maybe not physically stronger but she will be more emotionally. When it comes to people she has a lot of compassion even for the Joker.**

**I Growl For Fun****\- ****Thank you for your support. Let me know what you think of this next chapter.**

**PART 2**

**Chapter 9**

_"Do you know how I got these scars?" _

There was no actual story behind those scars because he first says it to a mob boss that he got it from an abusive father, then he will tell Rachel that he self inflicted it and the third story he was about to tell Batman he doesn't get a chance to tell him.

It's calculated move from the Joker.

He was deliberately doing some psychological manipulation.

"So I had a wife. She was beautiful , like you... we were happy, we were going to have baby even. She use to tell me I worry too much... who tells me I ought to smile more-"

She blinks confused- he changed the story a bit... Was it because of her? Pregnancy? Maybe it's following the 'Killing joke' plot line?

All it takes is one bad day... That's what he's saying... one bad day to become like him.

In the movie, the directors didn't explore the Jokers past because it made him more intimidating but she herself had her own speculations.

"-who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks- can't raise a kid in that environment! Hey. One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries- she loses the baby even. She can't take it. I just wanna see her smile again. Hm?"

She could see Rachel who was struggling against him was taking in those words.

"I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars... so, I stick a razor in mouth and do this to myself," he indicates to his own scars smiling manically. "And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me. She leaves." His voice chocked in emotion.

Though Claire knew that this was all a ruse. She couldn't help but think that think sound of emotion came from... 'something'. His story to the mob boss was similar where he talks about an abusive father... the story had someone he cared about reject him.

Perhaps these stories did offer some sort of an idea to his psyche.

"Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling."

Rachel shoves him back and stands in front of me protectively. It warms her heart on how far they came as friends.

"You got a little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you are gonna love me," says Batman hitting the Joker with a punch to the face.

Claire takes Rachel's hand as they edge closer to the guests of the party while dodging clown masked men with guns.

Joker is suppose to distract Batman by throwing Rachel out the window to make a getaway. Perhaps if Batman isn't distracted and gets the Joker earlier- they could avoid the drama later where he kidnaps both Rachel and Harvey.

She needed to get Rachel away so Batman can do his thing without worrying about some damsel in distress situation.

Her back was turned briefly just about to follow Rachel to the safety of the crowd when she was roughly shoved back by an arm gripping at her elbow.

She was embarrassed by the girlish squeak that had caught her off guard.

"Claire!" she heard Rachel cry out in surprise.

The cold feeling of a gun was pressed to her head.

Her breath almost stopped as she sees the purple of the Joker's suit.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and the looming thought of causing someone's death was weighing on her. She honestly should not have come tonight.

Will Batman catch her in time like he had done in the movie? She wasn't Rachel- he doesn't know her. Would he risk himself for her?

She could just easily become collateral damage.

If she dies now, she changes nothing and Rachel and Harvey die regardless of her interference today.

She should of stayed out of it. Now she got the Joker's attention...

But.

Maybe there was a reason for Claire Daring to be here. That she became friends with Rachel, that she had this sense of feeling aimless despite her accomplishments that this new life offered her, there was a reason why she was reborn with these memories and without a family to mourn her.

Maybe this was the greater purpose for her.

Perhaps she should... get his attention that is.

He can tie her up at the building and Rachel won't have to die. Rachel and Harvey could have their wedding or perhaps Rachel changes her mind and goes with Bruce.

Rachel is the catalyst to Batman's downfall in the third movie as well. Two woman even take advantage of Bruce due to his trauma over Rachel.

If she takes Rachel's place. This won't happen- she saves her two dear friend's lives and Gotham doesn't lose Batman.

Well, that's if Batman catches her in time before she is a pancake on the sidewalk.

"Would ya look at that. You make for a wonderful hostage, Bright eyes."

Well if he was referring to the fact that she wasn't struggling like she should be then he would be right.

"Drop the gun." Batman says gruffly.

Looking at the heavy black armor in person she had to wonder how he'd caught Rachel before. Somehow her chances of her making it out alive tonight seem slimmer and slimmer.

"Oh, sure. You just take of your little mask and show us all who you really are. Hm?"

He shoots at the glass behind her and shoves her to the end of the now broken window.

"Let her go."

"Very poor choice of words."

She hears both Maria and Rachel scream.

Claire feels gravity taking hold of her. With eyes closed as she hopelessly tried to grip on to something. She was sliding down the building as she was gaining momentum the further she descended.

Claire felt her body drop.

And she doesn't scream.

She feels weightless... a familiar feeling- like the moments before death.

Her mind briefly thought of Maria, Father Reed, Grace, Logan, Rachel and Harvey.

If there was one thing she'd miss, it was them invading her loft with food. Sitting at a table with them... the company. She'd miss that.

For some reason- she didn't mind if Batman never saved her. She lived her new life without any regrets. Pursued a career she loved and said the things she wanted to say.

It was okay...maybe she got it wrong- maybe-

Something grabs her making her eyes shoot up in surprise- her vision was blurred. He changes our positions mid fall so he'd take the brunt of the impact... well the suit would.

They land of a taxi and she turns to see Batman. She was sure her eyes were amber again by the reflection of her eyes on his. That familiar dull pain behind her orbits ensues and she feels the amber flicker out.

"Thank you," she manages to gasp out. She sits up abruptly. She decides she gonna just pretend he didn't see anything.

"You should get going."

She had no snappy line here just appreciation that he saved her.

"You okay?" he asks- rasps? his gaze looks almost suspicious as she tries to see a way of getting off him and the taxi. She was sure he saw her eyes now and it didn't help with the Joker's nickname for her.

"Yeah," she looks at him before swallowing. "Just considering going back to therapy after my third near death experience," she says feeling light headed before her vision goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 10**

After spending a night at hospital.

Logan takes her home and Rachel and Harvey visit after she was forced to consume Logan's customary eggs and toast. They were all spread on the couch with popcorn, blankets and the movie Rebecca on. Maria had excused herself out with promises that she'll come back.

"This movie is so dark," comments Logan bored as they get to the introduction of the sinister Mrs. Danvers. He sat at the end of the couch while Rachel sat next her with Harvey who had his arm around the couch intently watching. Maria's spot was left untouched and waiting for her return.

"Like my soul," she comments.

"You're being dramatic," replies Logan.

"Like your hair," she shoots back weakly.

"Did you happen to read the novel, Claire?" asks Rachel her voice sounding encouraging.

"Yes, I like the descriptions of Manderley estate, the sense of doom it expresses in words that deeply sings to my core."

"... How long is she going to be like this?" was Harvey's incredulous response after a brief silence.

"I got this Harvey, just had to get the prescription for her cure," says Maria sauntering in with a box in her arms.

Rachel and Harvey sit up curiously as Maria comes closer. The sounds of whimpers and movement was heard as Maria drew closer. When they peer within the box- swaddled in blankets were four very fluffy puppies.

"The buyers are going to pick them up tomorrow but we can play around with them today. I'll show you guys how we train them," states Maria.

In a daze, she reaches inside and picks one up. It neither struggles or whines but wags it tail happily.

"I'm gonna name you Tony," she declares looking at the his brown coat.

"You can't name them. I have to return them tomorrow," interrupts Maria.

"A temporary name then," she holds Tony close to her chest.

"So Claire's cure to her doom and gloom are puppies," summarizes Harvey.

"I call it puppy therapy."

"Huh."

"Better than the regular therapy," comments Rachel as lifts up a pure white puppy with blue eyes. "Got a temporary name for this handsome fella?"

"We will call him Steve- he fought in the war even took a bite at Hitler. He gets trapped in ice on a mission and when he is finally found, it is over 90 years later and now he's in the future. He meets Tony who is a the son of a friend he had in the past but they butt heads because Tony's insecure nature caused by his father who had dedicated his life on trying to find Steve."

She felt like her old self was returning.

"... I feel like she is referencing something and just won't tell us," comments Logan.

"She is always referencing something in that big head of hers." Maria picks up two black colored furry dogs. One was a girl and the other a boy. "These two?"

"Wanda and Pietro they are brother and sister pair from Slovakia," she answers flawlessly.

"Did she just create back stories for all of them?" Harvey pets Steve in Rachel's lap looking amused.

"What's Tony's back story?" laughs Rachel.

"He's an excessive drinker and womanizer."

"Basically Bruce Wayne," snipes Maria.

"Honestly you guys are crazy," Harvey shakes his head at us.

"Welcome to craziness of Claire Daring and company," chuckles Logan.

"Logan I shall not be reduced to 'and company.'" Maria huffs taking a seat near Rachel and herself.

"Someone's in the dog house."

"She's back with her biting comments. Can't say I missed you cause I didn't," Logan says sardonically looking at her blankly.

"Logan I don't bite, that's more your area than mine."

"I'm sure your area involves a cauldron and voodoo dolls."

"Don't make me take out my pins," she warns playfully back.

Tony barks in her hand and starts squirming around. "Okay, guys let me show you to teach your dog basic commands," Maria says.

They spent the night just teaching the group of Avenger puppies how to sit, stay and give high fives. It was the most fun she had in what felt like a long time.

Maria and Rachel convince her to go for actual therapy... for her near death experience.

That night as she watches from door of her loft, her four friends leave. Logan carrying the sleeping puppies in their box and Maria trailing behind him. Harvey and Rachel are right behind them hands clasped.

The evening was comforting and warm that it made a pain in her heart. It's like when you cannot tell whether you're happy or sad.

She thought if she could have one wish it would be that nothing will ever change and they could have days like this forever.

But the sun cannot be stopped in its path except by God and he will only do that until the end of the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11**

For some time Claire use to believe that perhaps her other life didn't exist but after the night of meeting the Joker, what followed was an unsteady gait and questions about existence because it played out near the same as it did on the television screen minus her being there.

What is existence? What is reality? Does her actions have consequence?

In a way the idea that there exists a Superman in this world grounded her- that she wasn't the only other worldly being.

Though the implications were there she wondered how lonely Superman must feel with being different and other worldly.

"My mental health isn't good. Since the car accident- it's like submerging a coin in water. It doesn't rust instantaneously, but give it a few years and it won't even maintain its shape. This eroding has been happening for while... Perhaps survivor's guilt?" Claire Daring tries to explain while sitting hunched over.

Jillian Smith taps manicured nails on a steel clip board, gaze focused on the bent over form of Claire Daring whose eyes were unfocused.

"Your metaphors have remained as vibrant as it was when you were ten years old," comments Jillian smiling calmly.

"Which is why you agreed to shrink me," she points out almost snapping from her daydreaming.

Jillian laughs without humor. "I shrink you because you tend to barge in unannounced. And because you made it very clear that you have no intention of seeing a therapist more appropriate for your age group."

Claire shrugs... to see another therapist means that she would have to open up again and well it seemed tedious.

"Well, they won't have free lollipops," she points out.

"Ah-ha," Jillian nods slowly skeptically.

"What's your professional opinion on repressed emotions?"

"Is this about your second brush of death?"

"You know?"

"It was all over the news. It was a miracle Batman was there."

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd-" she pauses mid sentence. Jillian's voice always made her talk but she shouldn't say something that may implicate any knowledge of Batman or the Joker or she won't stop.

"Didn't think what?" Jillian hooks on to it. "That he'd come to save you?" concern drifting in her expression.

"That he has cute eyes," she deflects easily.

Jillian studies Claire in silence but doesn't push. "So repressed emotions? What makes you think that?"

Claire was mostly referencing her previous life that she couldn't remember hide or tail off. "Well, I have the signs. Childhood trauma, a struggle with relationships, anxiety, sleeplessness, addictive behaviors- in my case that would be alcohol to help me sleep," she lists of.

"When last have you been on a date, Claire?" asks Jillian.

She makes a face. "Not you too Jill! Maria and Rachel have both tried to set me up with their respective partner's colleagues. What does my near death experience have to do with my empty bed?" wondering if all woman in this world just have marriage and kids in their programming.

"To form a strong, long-lasting bond, intimacy is required to fulfill a human's basic need: it's what human beings crave in order to create a safe, loving and happy relationship perhaps even archieving peace of mind," Jillian states as she gifts her a blank look.

"You've archived great heights in your career Claire, you have enough friends that you don't see the need to expand to more, you neither struggle for money or have any aliments and since your relationship with Malcolm Myles you haven't pursued any intimate relationships." Jillian elaborates.

Claire heart stutters at his name... She hadn't seen him in four years and last she heard he was dating a lady cop.

"Basically, I wanted to know if you got over your attachment to Malcolm?" asks Jillian.

"I should be, I haven't seen him in four years," she explains.

"You need true companionship, Claire," Jillian stresses.

"I have that, I have Maria."

"Maria Perry and you have a symbiotic relationship. That may have been okay during your traumas but you haven't really overcome them. You have never spoke of it to Maria and allowed yourself to be truly vulnerable. You don't have a zest for life as you did when you were working up the ranks in Gotham or when you were with Malcolm."

"Maria... well she won't really understand and it use to trigger her when we a little so I don't like bringing the past up with her."

"That's understandable but what about relying on someone else. Like Maria relies on Logan. She hasn't really told you the extent of her past abuse. Have you spoke to her about it?"

_'How about not relying on anyone?'_ she thinks cynically.

"No, I don't feel the need." she says carefully. "Mental and emotional trauma is hard to bring up around her. She hates her family and what they did."

"You're friends with Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent- how much do they know?"

"They know what everyone else knows... Nobody really asks me about that night because they are afraid about how I'll react and feel."

"Do you want to be asked about that night?"

"No," somehow her answer made her feel lonely. She never be able to be open with anyone.

She cringes when her phone rings.

A saved by the cell phone situation.

Claire looks at the phone briefly, some cops name she didn't bother to type. "I have to go. I have to make some statement at the police station." She stands making her way to the door.

"Claire," calls Jillian. She stop just as she reached the door. "I'm glad you're alive. Take care of yourself."

The words made her feel like she was hit by a huge hammer.

..

..

"With no word from the Batman even as they mourn Commissioner Loeb these cops have to wonder if the Joker will make good on his threat in the obituary column of Gotham Times to kill the mayor..."

Make good? Isn't it make bad?

She didn't know why the news of Gotham did this. Making a spectacle is what the Joker wants. They should of kept this whole thing quiet. He wanted the whole of Gotham to pay attention about this. Instead of mourning the death of this man everyone just anticipated the Joker's next move.

She switches the television off.

Thankfully Maria and Logan were seated near Rachel and Harvey. They should be fine now.

She wasn't sure if the Joker would target her anymore. Everything was playing into the story of the movie.

She sat trying to recall the address of where Harvey and Rachel would be kept but her brain hit a blank. She couldn't recall the key information.

Meditation... The idea of meditation... that's an option. She pulled out an old video of instructional meditation. She hadn't done this since Malcolm left.

She sits herself on a pillow with eyes closed.

She takes a deep breath and clears her mind.

In Out In Out...

She feels herself sinking... memories of old. Sinking into the water.

_"I'm where you should be, at the Major Crimes. I'm trying to deal with all this mess." Rachel says on the phone she points at a man who walks in. "Can I get the fingerprint analysis?"_

_"Rachel, listen, you're not safe there," she hears Harvey's voice through the phone. _

_Their voices were echoes, her body was weightless as almost watching everything occurring through tinted glass._

_"Gordon's gone."_

_She watches Rachel's face as the words sink in sadness._

_"Joker's named you next."_

She opens her eyes gasping! No she needed to go further she needed those addresses.

_"Rachel... I love you." Harvey's voice gasps._

_"I love you too."_

No, she needs to focus about after the Joker and Bruce interrogation scene. He gives Gordon an address.

_"You got rules, the Joker's got rules-" she sees Carmine spit out._

Further she pushes forward. A dull familiar headache begins to form behind her eyes.

_"Harvey called." Rachel says conversationally. As Bruce walks into a very expensive apartment room. "He said Batman is gonna turn himself in."_

_"I have no choice."_

_"You honestly think that's gonna keep the Joker from killing people?"_

She shook her head she needs to look for the addresses.

_"Bruce, I can't..." Rachel pushes him back after what looked like a passionate kiss. "I love Harvey... I can't be with you. If you're turning yourself in tomorrow I will be there as your friend. I'm asking you not to make me your one hope for a normal life."_

She blinks the conversation went differently than she remembers.

_..._

_..._

_"Which one you're going after?"_

_"Rachel!"_

_The imagine blinks and it's seen with a hue of gold instead of orange she sees herself running into the building. She studies the elevator and sees a red cable jutting out of it. It looked like a bomb so she takes the stairs._

_"Rachel!" she sees herself yell once she gets to the top of stairs out of breath and pressed with time._

_"Claire?- How'd you-"_

_"No questions we need to get out. Don't be struggling on your side Harvey. I believe Batman is on his way!" she assures through the phone. _

_She struggles with the pliers and begins breaking the chains using adrenaline and her very little muscle._

_"Thank god!" she could hear Harvey gasp. _

_Once she manages to get Rachel free we make a break to the door. We had to use the stairs and she could feel herself lagging behind her friend. _

_Suddenly an explosion shakes the building and she sees Rachel fall right through the floor she reaches and a Shield forms around Rachel, Rachel's eyes widens._

_She feels herself slipping. _

_A steel rod in-between concrete impales her and the Shield around Rachel shatters like glass and it's last thing she sees before she is suddenly awaken from whatever prophetic vision._

She starts to choke feeling a constricting feeling in her chest as if she was under water for a long time and just resurfaced. She looks outside to see the sun setting and her head pounds as if someone was constricting it.

She passes out in her lounge.

**Chapter 12**

Destination: 250 52nd street

The city lights obstructed any stars from the sky. There was just a void of darkness... it seemed empty. Like looking out as still waters. The air was cold that she felt it in her bones.

She stared out at the building. She had took the numerous stairs to get on top of the adjacent building to Rachel's one.

She had to be realistic. She didn't want to chance or trigger any of the Joker's traps in the building.

Far out on roof she sees her friend, Rachel Dawes tied up on the top of the building.

She believes the Joker's intention was to really kill Rachel. He places her on the roof and Harvey get's ground floor and he tricks Batman with the addresses.

She takes a long breath trying to ignore the voice of Rachel screaming out for someone. She could use a shield around her. It was the only solution she saw better than falling to her death and impaled by rubble.

She can do this...

She feels a familiar pull as if she was throwing a part of herself out there. She could barely hears sirens of the car before she feels flashes again. The explosion becomes a distant muffled noise.

_The familiar golden hue, surrounded her but instead of watching herself she was on a bed with the familiar antiseptic smell of the hospital and beeping of the heart monitor._

_She tries to move her hands but she was met with resistance. _

_clink clink_

_"Hi there Bright eyes!" as the Joker's face pops right in her face making her scream._

_He shoves his dirty hand by her mouth almost suffocating her in the process and she kicks and kicks trying to struggle against him._

_"You, foiled my plans. Really who would of expected this? Some freakish power you have there," he sneers. He studies my face longer and tears gather around my eyes. "Those are pretty but you seem like you ran out of juice..." he pulls out a spoon. "Really I should scoop them up like ice cream. Let me have a looksie."_

_She sees the spoon near her eyes as it gets closer and closer the heart monitor starts to sound erratic. She shakes her head trying to scream, crying out but -_

The vision cuts when a marbles surface touches her hand.

Her eyes shoot up to see Rachel all tied up in a chair in a floating sphere ball starring at her as she was some extraterrestrial being.

She might as well be one.

She lets out a breath and the shield around Rachel disappears.

"Claire?" she chokes out and she stops herself from crying from joy.

It was almost too good to be true.

Standing she tries to use the pliers to help Rachel out of yhe chains. She could barely stand.

"How-?" began Rachel but she cuts her friend by giving her a hug as well as using her for some much needed physical support.

"No time to ask me anything. Rachel, what I do you can't tell anyone. I see the future too and if the Joker finds out about me he's going to kill me -I've seen it! You can't tell anyone! Not even Gordan or-or Batman..." she fights off sleep feeling her brain exploding with pain and heaviness in her eyes.

"Listen, Harvey thinks you're dead, Joker is going to use that. You need to stop Harvey from giving into the dark side," she says briefly wondering if she had enough time to be making star wars references.

She could start to hear the heaviness of her breathing.

"Try to transport me to my loft before you see Harvey. Also warn Batman Joker is going to blow up a hospital- he's planner despite his words... Joker is out of prison - carful how ya move now-" her words become slurred before she allowed sweet sleep embrace her.

**Chapter 13**

_'Wakey wakey eggs and bakey, Bright eyes.'_

When Claire snaps her eyes open, then jerks upright. Her hands weren't bound but her eyes tinted her vision with the orange color and she hears a crash. She's somewhere underground. Familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"Claire, you're alright," assures a familiar voice hand on her hair brushing it down as she tries to catch her breath.

She looks to see Rachel alive and well looking equally exhausted.

"Did you see Harvey? Is he okay? The hospital explosion-" she throws out words.

"Harvey is missing and we were able to evacuate the hospital before it exploded," she assures.

Evacuate? She forgot the people in the hospital- Rachel had been a priority and in the moment she just threw out random knowledge that she knew to her.

She relaxes and the tint of orange disappears leaving her vision blurry.

"So you can turn that off at will?" says a familiar voice of God freaking Morgan Freeman who literally plays God in Bruce all Mighty. He works for a Bruce now- talk about being Meta.

Sadly she couldn't enjoy to look at the handsome sliver fox which was Batman's unofficial tech guy. She had to hide the star struck respect she had for man.

"Claire this is-"

"Lucius Fox," she interrupt Rachel in a daze.

"Saw me in visions?"

She turns her fuzzy gaze to Rachel's blurry form. "He's someone I trust Claire. You weren't waking up and I had to move you so-"

"You called Batman and now I'm in the Bat cave," she ends looking around curiously but could barely make out the vague environment. She wondered if Bruce and Alfred were around.

"Bat cave? I like that," laughs Lucius.

She didn't know what to say, so she curled her legs toward her for a little comfort.

Was she going to be permanently blind?

Will she ever paint again?

How does this change things with Rachel alive?

What happens now?

Lucius makes a slight motion with his arms ahead making her snap her attention towards him.

"Tell us about these abilities Miss Daring? How did you acquire them?" asks Lucius.

Rachel and him stay on a stool while she feels Lucius study her.

"When I was 10 years old I got into that accident... I think I died for a bit and something brought me back. I had these memories or visions..." she trails off. Honestly she didn't want others to have an existential crisis. So she'd have to shut up about comic books, movies and actors.

"Something brought you back?" repeats Lucius.

"God? I grew up in a Catholic church so it's something I'm inclined to think about," she states almost chuckling at the insanity of it all. She was talking to Morgan Freeman.

"But not certain?"

'This almost felt like an interrogation,' she thinks contemptuously. "Maybe, with my visions- I've seen more of this world that can be explained- which could maybe explain these abilities. Like aliens exist- did you know? I know I'm an alien though."

"Can you be sure?"

She makes a face and she could hear Morg- Lucius chuckle.

"So what else have you seen in these visions?" Lucius asks deciding to drop the alien topic which was relieved at.

"I saw the Joker then too... Batman as well... Not only that I saw the red blue blur... many others in the world. It's hard to explain. I knew how Rachel and Harvey would die before I met them," she says.

"So you knew about this for years," a harsh gravelly voice says. He was a big blur of imposing black nearly towering over the fuzzy form of what was Rachel.

She flinches and she almost wanted to cry that a character she had once idolized in her other life was being so critical of her. The harshness of his tone was demeaning and made her feel like a crappy person for ignoring to help many people with this ability something that took her years to make peace with.

Rachel instead holds her hand. "That must be painful... do you see the future of everyone you meet?" Her voice was patient, understanding and sympathetic.

"The amount of innocent lives killed by the Joker-" a very unforgiving voice grates on.

"Well, I'm losing vision and you can see the result of what happens when I use it... I wanted to be an artist and if I lose my sight how will I paint? It's selfish and I hated myself but at the time- I was someone who just lived for herself. My family died- I died. There was no one who would really understand!-" she exclaims she huffs almost reconsidering her next words but felt he needed to know how much of a target she is with her knowledge.

"I'm not some billionaire playboy philanthropist. I have to work to make a living and what if someone saw what I can do and wanted to use me. I'd be putting the very little people that gave me a semblance of reality at risk!"

She was winded with annoyance.

Bruce Wayne has no right make her feel guilty because what she does has consequences. Especially when he selfishly let Harvey take the heat when Harvey lied about being Batman.

She starts to feel slightly dizzy as she presses her head on her knees.

"Your eyes... how many fingers I'm holding?" asks Lucius.

"It's blurry- I can't even make out if it's a hand," she says disappointment and anxiety stabbing her chest. She tries not to feel anger over it.

"Mister Wayne, since the metaphorical cat is out of the bag. I'd like to take Miss Daring to my lab for tests, of course with Miss Daring's permission." Lucius turns his attention to her as if waiting for her response.

"Sure, I'd really like to continue my life with painting..." She trusts Lucius more than she'd trust Alfred or Batman. The man was ethical and empathetic to all.

"Harvey is missing? Did you see him before that?" her question directed to Rachel.

"We were too late. We think the Joker took him," she explains.

"We're working on trying to locate Mister Dent as we speak which will take some time unless you have any words of wisdom to offer," says Lucius patiently.

She hasn't heard a word from Bruce yet so she wasn't even sure if he was in the room or maybe he was sitting on the chair with that pensive noir look she sometimes see glimpses off.

She takes a deep breath and feel her vision flicker to orange hue again.

"Wait, Claire don't put pressure on your eyes!" warns Rachel.

_There was a flicker of gold as Joker holds a police officer at gun point. Harvey stands in the background not doing a thing just glaring at the cop._

_"Barbara, it's Anna Ramirez. Jim needs you to pack up and put the kids in the car right away... Those cops can't trusted. Jim needs you away from them as soon as possible. I'll call them off for 10 minutes and you'll have to move fast... 250 52nd street."_

_Harvey stands idly a brief look at guilt on his face reassures her that perhaps Harvey can be saved._

_The Joker smiles mechanically his body bouncing with unrepressed excitement as he waves his gun manically.._

"Claire!" Rachel's firm grip pulls her out from her vision. "Your eyes!" she stresses and wetness from there and a smell of iron.

"Whatever you're doing Miss Daring stop doing it. You might not ever recover your sight," warns Lucius from her other side as she feels a cloth of her face.

"It's the end game now. What you do will also affect a the future of Gotham's next major attack which will occur 8 years from now," she warns and a fall of silence and attention from everyone in the room was directed toward her.

"You jumped eight years to the future," Lucius's voice was dripped with astonishment and intrigue.

"250 52nd street! Harvey will be there with the Joker. There will be hostages... Detective Gordon's family," she says hastily. She could hear sudden movement. If she wasn't sure Batman was in the room she was now.

"You're going? I'm coming with you!" yells Rachel.

"It's dangerous-"

"It's Harvey- I have to go Bruce, the man that I love is in pain," which quickly shuts him up.

Claire had an uncomfortable feeling that she was in the middle of some cheesy Spanish drama.

Her head was swimming as she feels Lucius move beside her checking her vitals. She could feel how awkward the man next to her felt in waves.

"Rachel, Harvey may not be saved. You were suppose to die and he was to follow. There is a small percentage that you might change it... Bru- um Batman, trust Gotham to make the right decision and focus on saving Gordon's family."

She feels her vision slowly dim and she wondered if this was the last thing she will see or say and if it would do anything to save anyone. She hopes in whatever happens she won't find herself waking with the Joker trying to spoon out her eyes.

But for now as she closes her eyes she knows she closes them with no regrets.

**End of part 2**

**Hi readers, I left this with a bit of a cliff hanger. What do you think? Reviews please!**


	3. Part 3-Grief

**I do not own the dark knight or any dc or marvel references.**

**Summary:**** At the age of 10, Claire Daring gets into an accident. When Claire wakes up she has years and knowledge she didn't have before. **

**Claire Daring portrayed by Jennifer Connelly **

**My direction for this chapter is different than what I was originally going for. **

**I Growl For Fun** **\- Thank you for your support. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I did change a lot from my original vision. **

**Lady Shagging Godiva****\- ****Thank you for your review. I'm glad you think so. I'm a big fan of your story Dreaming Wide Awake so the praise from you means a lot to me. **

**ann11mary**** \- ****Thank you for support. I hope you enjoy the newest update. Let me know what you think?**

**Part 3**

**14.**

Claire stares blankly as the darkening ocean water.

It always came back to water.

She drowned in her previous life.

It was raining on the day of the car accident.

It was also raining the day she first met the Batman.

The sky before her though had not a star in sight and the large mass of water lay ahead of her.

Claire was barefoot in a white dress shirt and the only thing she could feel was the biting cold of her toes.

Then she sees it.

A body in the ocean bobbing up and down- arms flinging upward desperately fighting against the tide.

Her body moving from a run then a sprint. Claire feels the cold rush of the water on her body that feels like it was seeping into her internal organs and bones. Her head pops up the depths of the water before falls back.

The struggling figure stops their fight once she reaches for the arm. She pulls the lax figure over her shoulder trying to keep her body above but against the strong tide and waves she finds herself being thrown under.

The body she had been hopelessly trying to save sinks faster than her own. She looks to see brown hair and glassy eyes.

Rachel.

When her awareness was recovered Claire opens bleary eyes to an open white room. She was moved from the Bat cave to what seems like a lab.

She could feel the sound of her heart pounding in her ears and her breath coming short.

Small cords attached to her head and her vision was clear. Actually even better than it was before. As she takes of her head gear, it reminded her of the sci-fi movies from what she watched from so long ago.

Lucius Fox at a desk beside a stack of what she can only assume medical journals, his gaze preoccupied with a book.

"Good morning Miss Daring," surprising her as he says this without looking up. His face looked older than the last she saw it before she woke up that made her wonder how long she was out.

Her brain tries to work out about what happened before her nightmare.

"You can just call me, Claire..." She licks dry lips as Lucius passes her glass of water. "Mister Fox. How did you save my eyes?" she asks taking a clumsy sip of water. "I think it's clearer than it was before."

"Ipilimumab," he answers.

She blinks her brain working slower than it usually would. "Cancer drug?" she offers. "I thought Ipilimumab is used for skin cancer?"

Lucius smiles for the first time since she woke up as he picks up an x-ray.

"This is an MRI of your skull. If you look here," he points with his pen. "There shows a massive amount of infiltration. This could only means atypical cells around the tissues that spread to the optic nerve causing you pain and deteriorated your vision... I have a hypothesis on how this could relate to your ability..." he trails off.

"That is?"

He looks at her thoughtfully like she was like some other being. She guesses whatever he found out stumped him.

"I can't really explain how or what is the origin of this 'ability' or whether it's genetic or environmental in nature but what I can observe is that every time you use it. It causes an immune reaction to your body. It causes your cells in your body to mutate to accommodate whatever 'ability' is being tapped. Immunotherapy can stop the genetic reaction your body is accommodating and reverse it," he talks as he was giving her a medical lecture.

"So, if I'm treated with anti-cancer drugs, I can reverse the harmful effects of it," she summarizes.

"Basically but over time I'm sure drugs will be less effective than it would. Body tolerance may require you take higher doses. Not to mention chronic therapy can also put a strain to the liver and kidneys over time."

She pauses allowing herself to absorb the information. She was tapping into something- so 'something' was giving her this ability or was someone giving her this ability.

If that was the case- what is that something's motive?

"How long was I out? Did Rachel and Batman return?" she asks.

Her question was received with silence and Lucius blank expression turned anxious.

"You were unconscious for three days. Miss Dawes was able to get there in time before Mister Dent did anything irreparable-"

A large sigh of relief was felt. So it was the right address.

"I wasn't there personally but the media covered that Miss Dawes and Mister Harvey protected the integrity of Gotham against the Joker to their deaths."

"Where's Rachel?" she asks dizzily as the room begins to spin.

Lucius surveys her before standing at the table as if contemplating whether he should break some news to her or not. His expression was thoughtful but gave nothing away.

"Saint Lawrence cemetery- their funeral was yesterday," he informs- there was an infliction in his voice as he meets her eyes.

She feels her mind empty- all thoughts of cancer drugs, powers and the world disappears.

"Is she dead?" she almost whispers to herself than him as she takes in the words.

"Are Harvey and Rachel dead?" her words steady this time because he said 'media' knowledge, so there may be another story. Maybe they were in hiding.

"I don't actually know what happened that night but I do know that Miss Dawes and Mister Harvey bodies were recovered by the Gotham Police. From the police report- Miss Dawes died by gunshot wound and Mister Dent by internal bleeding from a fall."

Her eyes started to sting with tears and she could feel the room spinning another direction entirely making her nauseous.

The words she had wanted to tell Rachel before she had been knocked out rang in her head.

"Miss Daring!" a voice she could barely make out call.

_'To Stay.'_

If she knew... she'd of told Rachel 'to stay.'

To be there when she woke up.

Not to go.

Leave it to the Batman.

It was her fault.

"_Claire_ stop-"

Like Bruce she knew it was dangerous for Rachel but she didn't want to influence their decisions.

She didn't want to be the reason for Harvey to die if Rachel didn't go.

Too cowardly to bare that responsibility on her shoulders.

Before she knew it she found herself curled into herself thinking of 'what ifs' and all the regret she'd been running away from her whole life came to her in one foul swoop.

"Claire!"

Her gaze snaps to the voice and hand gripping onto her shoulder.

Frantic gasps erupts from her lip as she grabs at the chest as if physically trying to soothe the pain.

A hesitant Lucius peers down at her as she tries to hear his voice above the loud beating of her heart.

She wanted to curl into her couch and sleep. Not to leave the safety and confines of her loft.

She thought she could save them all on her own.

She couldn't do a thing.

"I want to go home," was the only words that fell on her lips.

That home she had before she drowned.

She wanted back.

**15.**

When she came to, she heard the beeping of a familiar heart monitor.

The identifiable sound of the Joker's haunting laugh echoes in her head making her eyes shoot open in terror.

"Claire." her eyes snap to an exhausted weary eyed Lucius Fox.

"I-I," he throat felt hoarse and her eyes crusty.

"You had a panic attack." he informs.

She takes a breath letting the air passes her lips slowly as she closes her eyes trying to calm herself again.

"I'm sorry," she says almost lost with what she should say next.

They sat in silence as the frantic beats of the heart monitor began to calm with her breathing.

She stares almost blankly at her hands as she twists the blanket around her fingers.

"You don't need to be apologize, Claire."

She doesn't speak for a minute after these words.

"When can I go home?" she pauses while she rubs both her eyes. "I mean... I can give you some information on-"

"No," he interrupts. "You've assisted enough. Mrs. Perry has been making inquires to your whereabouts. I've put you on the witness protection list and that you were under Mister Wayne's protection. It's not a far cry considering your last encounter with the Joker."

_'Bright eyes'_ The memory of her nightmare with him and the spoon in hospital makes her shiver involuntarily.

She looks at Lucius- grateful for his patience.

"Thank you."

..

..

"So, you- Mister Pennyworth is my designated driver?" she says slipping into the back seat of an posh leather seats carefully. She tried to sound casual but it came off as somewhat forced.

"Good afternoon Miss Daring. You may call me Alfred," the man says carefully.

"Sorry, to trouble you with taking me home... I'm sure you have other um stuff to do today," she stumbles over her words.

'Like taking care of a certain Bat.'

"No trouble at all Miss Daring. You offered a great assistance against the Joker. I'm sure Master Wayne would offer his gratitude if for not how preoccupied he is as of late."

She doesn't think he'd be very grateful towards her. She should of told him everything from the beginning- he would of captured the Joker and could of prevented them dying.

"Alfred." she interrupts before he could interject. "Does Bruce know that Rachel was engaged to Harvey?"

Alfred hesitates and she could almost see his mind weighing on the thought on whether he should divulge the information to her. She knew she was a stranger to them and she wouldn't hold it against him or Lucius if they were keeping information from her but she'd wasn't a fan of him burning her dying friends letter more so then than she was now.

"As far as I'm aware, Miss Dawes informed Master Wayne at the Mister Dent's Fundraiser."

There was another pause of silence as she absorbed this.

"So it changed." she utters more to herself than him.

"Was it suppose to conclude differently Miss Daring?" he asks.

"Yes, she gives you the a letter then dies by the Joker and then you burn the letter before Bruce sees it to spare him from the pain that she wasn't going to wait for him." she says this as if in a daze. "Of course the truth is revealed and you and Bruce have a falling out but sort of maybe reconcile?" she tries to wonder about the movie end.

Alfred has a perplexed expression and a lull of awkward silence falls within the car again.

"I ponder over him knowing that she dies loving another man was the best thing for him?" Alfred admits allowing her to witness the bit of devastation in his expression. She could assume he was also dealing with his own grief as well as worrying over Bruce.

"I don't have all the answers, Alfred." she swallows almost painfully. "I'm winging it as I'm going. I don't even know if it was okay to tell you all this."

She wondered if it would make a difference or it will just follow the path of the movie.

Would she be wasting her breath warning them of Bane and Talia?

He stops at her rickety old building which was definitely the definition of 'looks better on the inside sort of place' and though she knew that her loft could rival a fancy penthouse but she couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious.

Alfred gets off before she can move and opens the door for her like a true gentleman.

"Um, I know Bruce is going through a lot with ah and well I-" she tries to form a coherent sentence. "I know he is in pain now but I have this information about the future and I was wondering if he wants to hear it or I can write it do-"

"Miss Daring," Alfred interjects attentively. "I believe you require time to grieve as does Master Wayne."

She takes a sharp breath in as the reality of missing the funeral and the loss of both her friends.

"Thank you, Alfred." she nods as she begins to leave.

"If you require anything Miss Daring, Wayne Manor is open to you."

He passes her a card with a number and waits as he watches her go into the building before taking off.

When she opens her apartment door she is greeted with sight of Maria lying on her couch staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Claire! Oh my gosh!" her body shoots up as her arms surround me in a fierce hug.

For the first time she since the news she allowed herself to truly feel everything. The devastating loss and hopelessness that after all that planning nothing had changed.

...

...

She was alone with her thoughts after Maria leaves her for the next two days.

People think depression is sadness, people think depression is crying, people think depression is dressing in all black. People aren't wrong. People experience it in different ways.

Her way of dealing with it is holing herself in her bed, with wine and junk food watching reality television to the point that it becomes work. Waking up in the morning and just going back to bed with constant feeling of being numb.

But you cannot not make sun stand still and life on the outside of her walled home is going on and so goes the lives of her concerned friends.

Maria sits at the edge of her bed hand in my hair trying to brush out the tangles.

"Claire, you know once... I didn't tell you this because I didn't want you worry but a few years back I saw my dad." She turns her gaze at Maria whose eyes were void. "-and I think it triggered those memories of how scared I was and how I was used-" she chokes her face reddening and eyes moist as if trying to shake off the memories. "I saw a truck reversing as I walking across the street and for a split second I wanted to stop and let it run over me."

She sits up looking at Maria grabbing her best friend in a vice grip.

"I didn't do it because I thought of you and Logan and that you guys never gave up on me." Maria huffs a breath wiping wet eyes with a sleeve.

"So what I'm asking you is: is this you telling me that you just need a few more days under the covers until you can face the world or are you telling you want to stop."

She runs both her hands over her face.

"Maria, I'm going to shower." she gets up feeling the stiffness of unused joints. She can't be hiding from the world. She needed to start trying to get answers and prepare for the future.

As the hot spray of water droplets fell on her back- she thinks of her last case in her previous life.

She needed to feel better and staying stuck in one place isn't going to do anything. So she decides to a place that she always feels a sense of comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**16.**

"Bless me father, for I have sinned." was the first words Claire had said as she sat next to Father Reed on the marble church steps overlooking the street.

"Claire, we're not in a confessional," the man comments with a gruff laugh. He gives her a hug. She had called the church after she woke from her shower and it had taken her some days to clear her schedule to make a personal visit.

She had walked like she usually does most times, taking a bus that dropped her off at the usual rundown kids arcade with broken windows and a busted claw machine.

It would take her ten minutes to walk from there to her church which with the help of donations was able to maintain its grounds the best compared to wrecked district. People on this neighborhood ranged from crack addicts to prostitutes that respected the church enough for anyone not steal or break-in. She had wondered if it was because the church did offer aid to everyone regardless of their status or that one of the biggest drug dealer in the area was a regular Sunday church-goer.

It rather amazes her that criminals were so devote to god committed such acts .

Malcolm once told her their actions serve as a self interest. They know what they are doing is wrong and do it regardless. Attending Church, making confessions... these are just in response for the greater turmoil in their minds... they hope to seek forgiveness or at the very least peace of mind for their actions.

"Sorry, I didn't come to see you sooner?"

"Well, I know how you get busy." He shakes his head with a fond smile. His expression turns downcast as he looks out onto the streets with some kids messing around with their skateboards. "Maria and Logan visited after Harvey Dent's funeral."

They don't speak for a bit as he was waiting for her to make a comment about it. He knew about their friendship with Harvey and Rachel. They even paid a visit during Easter celebration with donations for the children.

"I brought potato pie as a peace offering," she holds up the parcel she had in her bag.

Father Reed's face breaks out with an eager grin.

"Don't you dare Father Reed!" interrupts the familiar voice of house mother- Sister Grace. "Honestly you spoil him too much and the doctor says he should stay away from heavy foods for a few months until his cholesterol goes down." Grace hugs her with vigor while reprimanding them. The woman was the master of multi-tasking.

The two of them stand simultaneously as Grace covered in a black habit.

She retracts her offer with a frown. "Father Reed, you're suppose to taking care of your health. Have you been using that treadmill?"

"I-"

"He hasn't- it's mostly used as a clothes rack," says Grace not in a very happy mood.

She made a mental note to notify Maria about this new development. Maria knew her way around salads and nutritional charts.

"Guess I'll bring a salad next week."

"You've been missing service more than you usually do. How about trying to make it on time and I'll worry about the Father's meal plan," quips Grace non to happy with her lack of religious devotion.

"I've been having a lot more commissions," she bites her lip uncomfortably.

"Don't you dare lie to me Claire Daring. I always knew when you girls were up to something!" Grace had a petulant frown on eyes that shows concern.

"Are you taking care of yourself Claire?" Father Reed cuts in worry showing on his wrinkled face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway I was hoping to um-"she trails off staring at the steps leading to the entrance of the church.

"Of course go in," smiles Father Reed as Grace steps away to allowing her way.

She sat in the comforting stillness of the church. The smell of incense sticks and a strong feeling of calm envelops her.

She wonders about heaven and reincarnation. She wonders if Harvey and Rachel were together of if did they would have different heavens like the television series Supernatural had depicted on the afterlife.

She wonders if Rachel is happy wherever the afterlife takes her. That she'd get that white picket fence life she wanted.

Her thoughts drift to Bruce Wayne as she asks the omnipotent being that brought her to this world on whether interfering in his life and story was the right decision.

How much to omit? How much of his reality she's allowed to break?

In the comfort of the church, the slight breeze coming from open windows and the dim lights of the room and a statue of Jesus pinned to the Cross overlooked the whole room with stained glass mirror behind it.

All these thoughts about the Batman and fate seemed very insignificant in grand scheme of things.

In her previous life and even this life right now- she could never sit back and watch someone hurt themselves.

When she was a lawyer that opened her own firm she had also believed in fighting for justice that's why she could always empathize with Batman and Daredevil. They weren't extraordinary like the counterparts of the world they were in.

They weren't Superman or Spiderman.

They were people who did what they did because they couldn't sit back and watch people burn themselves.

She thinks back at her last case before her death.

A man and wife sell their daughters for money. The sex videos and amounts of drugs in those girls system was enough to set those Satanist of parents for life. Those girls mirrored Maria but unlike those girls Maria's parents are now back on the street because of the corrupt system of Gotham.

Many nights were spent in her loft with Rachel and Harvey- both debating cases, the law and how to change the system to work more on the favor of those disadvantaged.

They worked so hard and she couldn't let Bane use their deaths as a means to upset the order they risked so much to achieve.

She is not about to let their deaths be in vain.

**17\. **

She didn't give Alfred a call instead she begs a favor from Logan who drives her to Bruce Wayne's penthouse.

"So you're off for a few days?" she asks Logan after a brief silence in the car.

"Yeah, Gordon sorting out this new reform..." he trails off expression deep in thought. The two of them sit in comfortable silence as the mellow sounds of tenor saxophone from the radio.

She knows he is still mourning over Harvey. So gives him his space as she texts Alfred.

"Didn't know you became besties with Bruce Wayne," comments Logan casually.

"We're not, but I just want to see if he's alright," she says carefully.

"The witness protection thing." he states more than questions. "I didn't see him at their funeral... then again there were a lot of people but someone like Bruce Wayne would be noticed you would think."

"Maybe he paid his respects after," she suggests off handedly. "He did grow up with Rachel." Her voice was more critical toward the end. "The man lost his best friend and first love."

Logan shakes his head almost as if trying to shake off whatever emotion he had toward the man. "Sorry..." he pauses. "It's just been a tough couple of days."

She sees Alfred waiting outside. She turns to Logan. "I'll wait in the car. Maria called and if she's calling during the day..." he trails off.

"Something's up?" she finishes concerned. Maria was also still reeling from their deaths.

"I'll take care of it." He waves her off.

...

...

She meets Alfred at the entrance. "Good afternoon Miss Daring," he greets her.

Their journey to Bruce Wayne's penthouse suite was filled with a mundane discussion of 'how are you', the weather and her religious appointment to the catholic church.

Claire was still muddled with emotion and couldn't find herself being comfortable around Alfred and she could only guess it would be worse with Bruce Wayne with their only interaction having him sizing up Harvey across a dinner table, being saved by him after being thrown out a window and then being condemned for keeping her secrets of the world.

Alfred leads her to a room closing a door behind as she walks in.

Bruce Wayne sits at a chair and stares vacantly through a great window overlooking the city. Two empty bottles of scotch sits on the table with a third bottle half way there. The air was stale as if the room hasn't been aired for weeks. This sort of masochism didn't suit the dark knight.

She squares her shoulders as she makes a way towards him taking the empty seat opposite him.

"Mister Wayne," she greets casually.

His eyes was void and he didn't make any indication of acknowledgement. He hasn't shaved and he was close to looking like the scruffy man she sees in Batman Begins.

"So, you have eight years to prepare for terrorist attack in Gotham. I think you need to look into two names, Bane and Miranda Tate. I'm not sure about the details..." she trails off disheartened by his lack of reaction. She didn't like the dark knight rises and it was her least favorite movie of the franchise. She considers using her abilities but she finally got some semblance of normalcy and she didn't want to find herself back in Lucius labs being pumped full of drugs so soon after recovery.

"Bane wants to continue Ra's al Ghul legacy by destroying Gotham and Miranda Tate is actually Talia Ra's al Ghul who is Bane's accomplice."

She notices his shoulders tense ever so slightly and his eyes harden as if he almost blames her for the inevitable destruction of Gotham. The room felt colder than it was before.

Bruce wasn't in the right state of mind but Claire couldn't wait eight years for him to get over himself.

"She wouldn't like to see you like this."

"I don't care," was his gravelly response.

"You should!" she almost shouts. Conflict burning in the air. "Rachel and Harvey's death is not-"

"Get out," Bruce Wayne dismisses as equally cold and despondent as his eyes.

"You know if you weren't grieving- I would slap you," she wasn't going to let him scare her.

"They gave up so much for Gotham. Rachel-"

"Don't you dare bring up Rachel against me!" he explodes, a glass shatters on the floor and she barely makes out the noise of the door opening as Alfred calls out a desperate "Master Wayne!" The elderly man's presence barely makes a difference as Bruce looms over her threateningly.

"You're not even listening to me!"

"What do you want to tell me? That it's not my fault?!" eyes blazing with rage while the guilt in his voice lingers and if he was any other man she'd probably walk out the door and never come back.

She can understand the grief but didn't the Batman put the same grief of losing his parents into creating a better Gotham.

"My parents were never gunned down in an alley. I never fell into a well of bats but what I have experienced... is always this fear of death and losing the people closest to me." Claire feels hue of orange cover her eyes as if daring him to interrupt her this time.

He passively presses his lips together. Bruce was exhausted both emotional and physically. She knew it and he knew it.

"Harvey and Rachel ... they use to pitch up at my loft and spend countless hours debating the best course of action for their campaign. They cared and they wanted to save Gotham and for me to see that all go to waste eight years after they are gone because you can't get your shit together is a waste to everything they stood for."

The man before her- wasn't her animated series Batman. He wasn't the one she admired in the animated Justice League movies. This is the broken thematic Nolan-verse Batman. The Batman with no Robins for support or fellow heroes to related with. A Batman who is only looking to exile himself.

"If you're looking for someone to blame, blame me. I didn't tell you all this earlier because I arrogantly thought I could change things on my own." A load she didn't realize she was carrying was lifted off her.

Claire stands making her way to Alfred and the door. By now she feels calmer.

She's said what she came to say.

"Let me know if you want it in writing or see me when your affairs are in order- there's a lot more you need to know especially about the fusion reactor project."

With that the ball was all on his court what he chooses to do now would be his decision.

Alfred was able to catch up to her as she makes it to the elevator.

"Miss Daring, I apolo-"

"Alfred," she interrupts the man feeling more like herself than she felt for days. "From what I learnt apologizes are meaningless if they are not from the one responsible."

Alfred closes his mouth pressing his lips in a fine line with brows furrowed together regarding her carefully. The elevator doors open and she walks in pressing the button."Then inform me when you have safely reached your home." He then offers her a smile. "-and thank you." The door close and she is left to her own devises.

When she returns to the car, the atmosphere was a little lighter. Even his jazz music was less somber.

"What happened?"

"Claire, how do you feel about getting out of Gotham for a few days?" Logan asks like an excited puppy.

**...**

Their plan for those 'few days' out of Gotham had commenced as soon as she reached her loft. Maria had taken it upon herself to fish out her old college suitcase and already started packing up.

"So, what's the reasoning of the sudden road trip?" Claire asks as she considers a two piece swimsuit over a one piece.

Maria throws both without much thought. "I spent the day cleaning the hamster cages and thought: 'remember those girls in high school? We were the fun girls. What happened to those girls?' So I was thinking we need to get out of Gotham, find a bar, get sloshed, karaoke off key and hangover the next morning with no responsibilities and no bigot elites to hold it against you."

Her eyes catches the god awful penis cup she had bought for Maria's bachelorette party.

Claire lingers at the thought of thinking of Rachel again and of how she would of been tasked to prepare a bachelorette party for her..

Maria catches her attention before she begins to dwell by picking up a purple feathered boa throwing it around her neck.

"I think you're over packing for me." she says pulling out the two piece bikini and penis cup respectively. "Also don't forget your husband is coming with us, this isn't your twenty one birthday bash."

She tries to put her thoughts of Rachel and Harvey behind her if not for herself but at least for Maria and Logan.

She calls Alex about not setting up any work up for her.

Claire sends a curtsy text to Alfred that she had gotten home and she would be out of Gotham for a few days. Claire wondered if her impromptu road trip made the dapper man have whiplash with how bizarre her life decides to schedule itself. After all her priorities of the day was basically one: go to church, two: tell rich playboy secrete vigilante to get his shit together and three: prepare a weeklong trip away from Gotham and leave on the same day.

Bags packed, road trip snacks and with an unhappy Logan at the wheel as Maria takes over the music selection to ten year old RnB and pop music. The windows opened and they were ready for some party therapy.

Logan pulls up at Bed and Breakfast that use to be an old museum. Maria wasn't too happy with how old fashioned the building was, Logan was content that there won't be any surprise visits from insects and she amused herself with the dial up phone in her room.

After post-car ride nap, Claire goes down to the street bar with her friends, Maria dresses in leather and Logan can't keep his hands of her best friend. She was comfortable in her black skort, a unbuttoned dress shirt with tank top.

They make their presence in the bar like frat college students- rowdy and hoping to drink away the loss and stress of the last few days.

"So you three holiday goers?" asks the dark haired bartender with boyish smile. "I'm Simon!" he shouts over the music.

"Just want to loosen up being a productive member of society can be exhausting," says Logan after he calls out our names like a roll call.

Maria bounces her head with the beat of the music.

"How long you staying at the Fords BnB?" asks Simon leaning into Logan more than necessary.

"Just a week, then back to reality."

Claire couldn't help but snort at Logan's obliviousness to blatant flirting directed at him.

Maria loops her arms around Logan. "You're more than welcome to join us in a 3 sim if you want?" merrily pulling her bewildered husband to a recently vacant table.

Simon laughed not at all offended and she couldn't help but feel herself appreciate the friends she has in this life and time she can make for them to do this.

They started tequila shots, vodka then as she returns with her turn to round up the drinks. She is greeted with a man sitting in her seat talking to rather curious Maria and protective Logan.

As Claire approaches the table she notes the man occupying her seat.

"Can't help it. I always lie to policemen- it's how I was brought up." came the very British accent directed to Logan.

"Claire!" Maria's voice shrills over the music and noise. Seeing Maria's expression she can almost feel what this was about.

Confidently she makes her way to her table. "So it seems we have trespasser, officer." Her eyes were directed to Logan first as she slowly gives the handsome Brit on her seat a once over.

The man was tanned with dirty blond hair with a simple red tie and faint smell of cigarette smoke on his being.

He looked her up and down and she could see a suggestive smirk on his face, enamored by the foreign guy's attention, she silently approves of Maria's man selection.

Claire was not a prude when it came to the opposite sex. She just rarely had the opportunity to explore her options in Gotham without the person being someone she knows or Logan's distant relative.

"So, how are you at dancing trespasser?" she drawls smiling and rather giddy on tequila and vodka.

"Don't think I've had the right amount of alcohol to join you on the dance floor, love."It's decided then and there that she truly had a thing for accents. The trespasser offers her his own glass and she makes a face at the strong smell of rum.

"It's not good to drink too much," she comments.

"That your expert opinion?" the man grins eyeing the empty glasses at their table.

She smiles agreeably as she takes Maria's hand to the dance floor. "Catch up will you and join me when you have 'the right amount of alcohol'," she twirls the drunken red head into the dance floor.

"Someone's having fun." grins Maria smugly. She rolls her eyes pulling her friend into a hazy sweaty hug.

A song later and her dance partner was seized by said partner's husband and she finds herself alone swaying to the sound of the music ready to ride her buzz to the shores of tomorrow land.

The song that was playing had a heavy drumbeat. Claire could feel the vibrations rattling through her bones and started to feel herself lose it with the music. Past and future meant nothing and she was ever the more present in the now than she ever was in a long time.

Something grazes her hips and Claire's eyes snap open, she meets the smoldering gaze of the trespasser who was very close now and almost flush against her. She throws her arms around him and he instinctively moves closer, His hips grind slowly against each other with rhythm of the music.

It's been a long time since she had a man touch her and it felt so good to feel wanted.

She was acutely aware of how close their lips were and as they finally meet in a frantic wild kiss. She doesn't put much resistance or any resistance at all.

Trespasser's fingers threads through hair and she feels the rough calluses brush her scalp. Her own hands make their way his taut shoulders trying to stable herself and not tip back. When Claire pulls away to take a breath when his teeth swiftly nips at her ear creating a wave of vibration that ran right up her spine.

All thoughts of undoing that tie and ripping the pristine white shirt off him filled her head.

Claire boldly found herself whispering an invitation to her bedroom, a first for her on her history books.

She was aware with what was happening in parts.

A drunken Maria making some comment about being thirsty as they stumble out the bar.

The judgmental look she got from the security guy at the gate.

A door slamming closed, clothes haphazardly fall off and his hands on her hips as they dodge the coffee table.

When they reach the bed, his lips trailing kisses from her neck, chest, stomach and then lower till she's left screaming even flipping them around to return the favor.

Claire didn't recognize herself. She marvels at the power of another's person skin pressed against her own can give her the release and comfort that not even words, books and art did.

The next morning she finds her eyes opens to see her one night stand lying comfortably in her bed lighting up a smoke with a devil may care air around him.

Her body was sore on the right places.

It's been a while since she'd done this and she found herself wondering about her performance.

"So out of a scale one to ten how was it?" It made sense in her head but his sudden choked laugh made her flush in embarrassment now realizing how insecure she sounded. She mumbles an embarrassed "forget it."

"Well luv, I'd say that's the first I was asked by a woman no less."

"Oh shut up." she sighs. "It's just been a while-"

"I could tell by how eager you were."

Claire groans smothering her face in her pillow and she could feel her companion shaking with laughter.

"I'm still here if that answers your question." he assures pushing her on her back. "Hoping to get a shag in before my non-existent wife calls."

She rolls her eyes at him. She could tell what type of man he was so this made things simple. "I'm here for a week." Claire offers wanting to have some fun before she goes back to Gotham, her work and dealing with the impending terrorist attack.

"Uncomplicated, I like the sound of that," his murmur lips against her neck.

Her mind was about to fall into that familiar hazy bog when a thought occurs to her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"John." the man mumbles as he releases her neck to eye her with a juvenile expression on his face.

"John Constantine."

**End of part 3. Let me know what you think of her confrontation with Bruce Wayne?**


	4. Part 4- Constantine

**I do not own the dark knight or any dc or marvel references.**

**Summary:**** At the age of 10, Claire Daring gets into an accident. When Claire wakes up she has years and knowledge she didn't have before. **

**Claire Daring portrayed by Jennifer Connelly**

**ann11mary****\- ****I love Keanu Reeves but Reeves as a person is so prominent in our world where Claire is from and she'd definitely recognize him if I put him as Constantine. In addition Reeves character was more of the broken down Constantine where he'd be similar to the grief ridden Bruce Wayne of the Dark knight rises. Needed a bit of variation between the two. Matt Ryan's character is more true to the comic verse though and I'm trying to bring more aspects of the dc world in this story. **

**Cassie-011****\- ****Thank you for your review! Yes, I have a lot of plans for the years before the TDR. I wanted to keep Rachel and Harvey alive but it would of really messed up with the third film. **

**Winter kiss- ****Thank you for your support. Let me know what you think of the newest chapter.**

**Part4- Constantine**

**18.**

_"John." the man mumbles as he releases her neck to eye her with a juvenile expression on his face. _

_"John Constantine."_

Claire almost stops breathing all together. "What?! As in Hellblazer!?" They separate cautiously. She could see the man's gaze stare at the door briefly almost mournfully as if regretful for not running away sooner and she'd feel offended if he wasn't John- freaking-Constantine.

John groans considering between leaving or staying. He takes out Silk Cuts.

The mood for second round was certainly gone.

"What do you want?"

Claire watches the smoke dance in the air in trance as she brings a white sheet closer to her chest. She tries to shake the shock before he'd think she has some screw loose.

"I don't want anything." She felt offended more than she should be. "Why would you think that?"

"People that know my name often either want something or want me dead. Question is: which one are you?" he arches his eyebrow at her taking a long puff.

"Neither." Claire ponders if she should tell him about her meta-human maybe not meta-human status. John Constantine worked with the occult of the DC universe world. So he was some sort of superhero slash supernatural expert. She recalls a movie appearances with a character named Zatanna. She shudders at the memory of grotesque animated monsters.

Her mind tries to fight off memories of the Conjuring and IT from her past life. The supernatural always freaked her out.

"No bloke you want to get back at for breaking your heart? Voodoo revenge? Love potion?" he presses pure cynicism in his tone.

"You do tha- " she catches herself. "NO!"

"You sure?" this time a sadistic smirk on his face. "You have those crazy eyes."

She scoffs at this. "They are not that crazy."

"They're crazy enough."

"Okay hear me out, you might think I'm weird-"

"You're lookin' at the dabbler of the dark arts." he comments breaking her internal squabble about to erupt in her brain over telling him her secret.

"I see the future and-"

"Precognition, you're not the first I met love."

"Would you let me finish!" she snaps at him, her vision turning that familiar orange hue.

John startles starring intensely at orange in Claire's eyes intensely. "Okay, not your regular medium then." he says contemplating as she feels her eyes dim to back to its original form.

"I don't think I'm a medium." she tells him. His eyes sharply took her in and she once again felt like some microscopic specimen.

"So, um I had an accident when I was 10 years old. I remember dying..." she trails off biting her lip contemplating how much she should reveal to her one night stand.

"A revival from the death? Seems very much mystical."

"Well I could be a meta-human," she points out only for him to give her a confused look.

"Was the car accident caused by meteor rock?"

"...No, drunk driver."

He looks at her pointedly and she doesn't blame him, the obvious clues leads to paranormal but the idea of being singled out by an unearthly demonic being made her nauseous.

"Look, I know things and have this power." She feels his gaze bore into her making her feel guilty for some unknown reason. "When I met you I didn't know who you were but I remember your name and-" she wavers.

Claire only knew his counterparts from the movies and remembered his name because she had been a mad fan for Keanu Reeves and the animated Justice League Dark had a scenes of Batman interacting with the supernatural. When it came to DC franchise she only had childhood memories coupled with movies. She wasn't a fan for the CW television shows as following long winded series got tiresome resulting in her dropping the Arrow after season 3 and the Flash after season 1.

She had been working and she didn't have the time to keep track when Netflix had opened a whole new world of foreign films and short series to binge over a Sunday before work.

"-I don't know what to say." she admits. Truly she didn't at this point. Her anonymous one night stand ended up being a superhero dealing with saving people from the demons, ghosts and monsters.

_Shit!_

"Don't know how to help you there," John shrugs indifferently as he lights his second cigarette.

"I don't need help." Claire takes a breath and realizes she may be complicating this more than necessary.

At the end of the day, she didn't specifically seek him out. He was a stranger and she didn't need to explain herself to him and the man didn't seem to care which way regardless as long as she wasn't a threat to him.

She reaches for her shirt on the floor and buttons them up. "I'm gonna be meeting my friends for breakfast." she briefs him as she gets off her bed and toward the shower.

"You can join-" Claire offers first pressing her lips together on whether she really wanted the man around. "Or stay here or leave?" she rattles on making her way to the her bathroom not looking back as she grabs her cosmetic bag.

As Claire feels the heat of the water on her skin, she gets an answer to her question when she hears room door closes as she is left in isolated silence.

She lets out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She already had Batman terrorist drama she didn't want to add Constantine demon versus angels drama too.

Even though the slight thought of meeting an angel in person was tempting.

Claire reaches for her phone after a shower, first she sees a text from Maria and then she sees she sent Alfred a text.

_Message sent 00:15: You_

_Hey Alfie! How r u and the Bats? Im partyin like crazi and im druuuunk as a skunk, u knw u shud tell Bruce he needs 2 chill. Do sumthn 2 make him happy like get a cat or Mayb find sum hot ass that wil keep him company like me. Well- not me me like a hooker or sumthin. I av my own hot ass dat has an accent. Or get a girl that dresses like a cat- Trust me! He will like a chick in leather cat attire. Anyways let me no if u want any souvenirs_

A drunk text!

Claire's cheeks heat up as she resists the urge to scream in her pillow even maybe smother herself. Did she just call him Alfie?! And told him to get a hooker for his boss who happens to be the Batman!?

Claire felt like a damn cliché' in a comedy show.

She stands there mortified that the prim Alfred Pennyworth read this text from her- she didn't know what was worst.

Informing him that Bruce Wayne may have a cat fetish or the horrendous spelling errors.

She fucked up bad.

_ding!_

She reads the reply.

_Message received 07:00: Alfred_

_Good morning Miss Daring, I am well and Master Bruce has finally taken a shower. Concerning Master Bruce's preferences, you can recommend this to him in person. I'm partial to a good book as a souvenir. _

_Studies have shown red ginseng tea reduces alcohol level. _

_Please take precaution. _

Claire wasn't even sure she wants to return to Gotham anymore all thoughts of this morning disappear as she thinks of how she fix this.

She feels the beginnings of a dull headache and decides then she needed some food and maybe a ginseng tea as well.

**...**

**...**

When she finally removes herself from her room, dressed and looking less like a hangovered teenager after their first frat party. Claire swings her head at the sudden high pitch squeal and met the eyes of her friend sitting comfortably at the brightest area of the restaurant. Maria was sitting like a waiting lioness ready to pounce and her excitement could be felt across the room.

She tries not feel embarrassed as she makes her way from her friend who had gained curious looks from the few patrons in the vicinity.

When she finally sits down Maria attacks.

"So, tell me how was it?!" Maria grills.

"Good..." Claire trails and Maria glares at her answer and she finds herself relenting. "He's how'd I imagine a night with James Dean to be." Claire couldn't help but her face muscles erupts in a pleased smile. "A wild night, no strings attached night."

"Oh come on- I want details- I'm living vicariously through you my single friend, give me positions, how many-"

"Don't." came Logan placing a plate of grapes and pieces of cut watermelon on the table. "I threw up almost everything last night, don't make me lose breakfast too."

Claire found herself agreeing with Logan.

"So, how was your night?" she changes the subject.

Logan groans as Maria's expression changed to despair.

"Logan got a tattoo-"

"Maria drunk dialed my mother-"

"I don't know which one I want to hear first." Claire admits as she shuffled against feelings of amusement and abject horror.

"Logan's tattoo is pretty cool. It's a sun with my name," Maria starts thoughtlessly. "The name is a little tacky but I appreciate that my husband even in his inebriated condition thinks of me."

"A tattoo with your significant other's name is gaudy." Claire agrees, thinking back to those high school days.

"I'm more worried about whether my medical aid will cover the eventual infection." Logan points out rather blandly directing his attention mostly to Maria who rolls her eyes.

"Quit being a baby. Getting a drunk tattoo is rite of passage. You were too much of a goody goody in school. The universe brought you to this point and thus the circle of life is restored." Maria depicts dramatically.

"It hurts!" bemoans Logan rubbing his arm.

"Well," Claire thinks aloud. "At least you were in the right state of mind to not get a tramp stamp."

"Urgh!" groans out Maria. "Never speak of it!"

Claire shakes her head at the memory and thanked the heaven's that her drunk self usually is either very tired or horny depending on alcoholic content and company.

She tries not to cringe at her text message thinking it best to keep it to herself. The week was still young and they'd definitely get some embarrassing story off her eventually.

"So what happened with Fiona? Did you tell her to stop calling you at work? If she doesn't like you Christmas pudding that she should stop eating it? That she needs to stop polluting the air with hair spray?" she list off a few of Maria's peeves with said mother in law.

"Worst." Maria utters covering her face hopelessly.

"I told her that her cat looks possessed."

Claire couldn't help but pales. Stanley or Satan as Maria and herself call him was a seven year old sphynx cat that had a very unsettling stare and tended to pop up as if was spying on you. It looked quiet but if you stare back at him he'd let out a low hiss before trying to scratch your eyes out.

Only his owner, Mrs. Fiona Perry was oblivious to the cat's creepiness.

She loved that cat like it was her second son.

"I'll pray for your soul."

**19.**

Claire spent the afternoon window shopping with her friends after they rested their hangovered selves for a few hours.

She finds a craft store and buys a sketch pad and few color pencils and then makes her way to a bookshop. Maria and Logan make themselves scarce as they find a small alley way market where they buy a few souvenirs for Fiona Perry.

Claire had found the book: 'the Count of Monte Cristo.' Alfred most likely had read it but she felt that the character Edmund and his revenge and sense of justice reminded her of the Batman. At the end of the book the Count disappears on a ship never to be seen again which reminded her of the end of Bruce Wayne's story in the Dark Knight Rises.

She pondered over what she would do after Bane's attack on Gotham.

Maybe assist the new Batman, John Blake in his role. She thought it was insane that the Nolan-verse Batman leaves this guy who has no training and no Alfred to assist him over taking over Batman's Legacy. Maybe she could suggest to Bruce to have Blake intern a bit before he makes a getaway to Europe.

She had been tackling with her very flimsy packet as thoughts swarmed in her head. She walks into a innocent pedestrian, spilling the contents of her bag on the floor.

Her thoughts with her future was literally interrupted by the bumps into someone.

He bends down picking up supplies and stops at her book.

She hastily shoves everything in her packet and holds out her book to her as if waiting for her to take it. She reaches out trying to pack it away and if met with resistance. She pulls a second time before she makes eye contact with him.

He smiles languidly as he holds her gaze.

"You-" she recognizes him.

"Claire right?" says the boy with glasses.

"You're Simon," she remembers briefly. "The bartender who was hitting on Logan."

"Simon Gibson." she introduces formally. He smiles at her sheepishly before adding: "Guilty" with a cheesy wink.

"Claire Daring and I think I'm your biggest fan," she grins as she recalls the face Logan made once he realized that he was being hit on by a dude.

He passes her book awkwardly, the lanky boy looked like he was fresh out of his teen years.

"So you're in the No man's land for the books," he says eying her hard copy of the Count of Monte Cristo.

"Books are an essential even on holiday for me. So, you here for summer break or maybe you're takin' a gap year?" with this he starts walking with her as she takes a seat on a bench.

"Summer break," he answers.

"Now you on statutory rape level." she blinks at him surprised that he was flirting with Logan who happens to be a cop. "How you get a gig at a bar anyway?" She smiles playfully. "Was a fake ID involved?"

"Uncle owns it."

"Uncle huh?"

"Uncle Harry, he owns the a restaurant too. Pretty well known in a small town like this."

"So, I could ask anyone and they'd know Harry and his nephew, Simon- the under aged flirt from the bar?"

"I feel like I'm getting the third degree," the boy teases.

Claire shakes herself out of it- this kid wasn't her business. "So you call this place 'No man's land'?" she inquires curiously.

"Not, really much here, we're just the pit stop to the destination."

"Destination?"

He doesn't answer as he stands up. "Well, I have some dishes to clean." His voice very distant and almost robotic. "I'll see you and the tall muscled taken man around."

She shakes her head as he charms her with a rather juvenile smile.

...

That night Claire stares out her window, after the walk around town and pitching at a bar for a few drinks. Maria had decided to turn in early while she pretended not to notice the frisky things going on between Maria and Logan under the table.

The three of them have yet to really talk about Harvey and Rachel and she had a feeling that it would happen at some point of the week.

It was unusual that had not even thought of the two for the whole day compared to the guilt she had for weeks whenever Logan or Maria brought them up while they were in Gotham.

As she looked out her window, she can't help but feel rather alone with her thoughts. She is the only person who knows the truth of it all and the world seemed scarier with the knowledge that it didn't just contain crazy anarchist clowns but also demons and other dark creatures.

Claire wraps her arms around herself hoping foolishly that she'd shrink herself to an atom if she held tight enough and then her thoughts would change to the people she would leave behind if she disappeared and she'd start the vicious cycle of guilt all over again.

It happens again, the sudden bout of nausea and dizziness and her vision turns orange.

_Someone was holding her down and she tries to scream but another set of hands slap at her mouth and put so much pressure that she was worried that her jaw would break._

_She couldn't see their faces as the covered them with masks and a cloak that really looked KKK inspired._

_Her body lifts and she briefly recognizes the town square._

_She tries to move against restraints but she couldn't. She is placed on the hard ground voice finally screeching and crying out but unsympathetic cloaked bodies could care less. _

_Candles were lit, a circle was drawn around her and her wrist was cut with an ancient rusty dagger._

_"Elohim Elohe impermus venite vos omnes tales excelsus zeboath per nomen hagios et sedem pripneumation veni veni mundo instante compellente mihi veni."_

_A chorus of voices chanted and the fire around candles begin to flicker before it gushes out fire like a flamethrower. _

Her body lurches forward as she feels the wave of nausea build.

What the fuck?!

Claire should of demanded to leave once she saw Constantine. This town is definitely involved with some occult shit!

She makes a grab for her phone. She clicks Maria's number only for her phone was out of freaking service. Paranoia engulfs her being. Could someone be blocking the signal?

Not even bothering to pack up her bags she leaves her room and notices how eerily quiet the hallway was that she could only make out the sound of her steps and her breathing.

Maria and Logan were upstairs in the honeymoon suite.

She decides not to take the elevator and opts for the stairs.

As she makes a mad dash up the stairs worried that whoever had grabbed her in her vision may as well taken her friends she is suddenly pulled back by two arms. She was about to scream 'rape' or even bite if she could until her gaze was met with familiar caustic eyes and the smell of musk and smoke.

"Quiet there love, you'll wake the neighbors."

She was about to retort he places a firm hand on her mouth and pushes her into a cleaning cabinet.

A sound of shoes on hard wood floor made it to her ears as she feels her breath almost stop and she peers through a small crack to see cloaked figures making their way down the stairs.

They were stood there in the cramped cabinet waiting for the group of eight or ten figures to leave as she tries not to move.

When we could not hear their steps anymore, John releases his palm and wipes it on his coat.

"Fancy seeing you on a night stroll," he comments opening the cabinet slowly as he surveys the stairs.

"I had a vision about being sacrificed or something," she explains.

"Sacrificed or something?" he repeats morbidly amused. "It's one or the other because that 'something' could be more dangerous." John's deadpan delivery being specifically killed by some cloaked figures did not did well on her.

She was going to want to ask him what's worse than being killed in a sacrifice but decided that the less she knew the better.

"Well I saw candles, a pretty drawn circle on the floor and I was being bled out with a fancy looking knife- dagger thing."

"Fancy looking knife-dagger thing?" he repeats her again eyebrows raised leaning on the wall keeping his gaze fixed on the direction the group of cloaks went.

"Don't patronize me," she hisses. "You know what I mean and they were chanting a spell."

"Do you remember the incantation?"

She looks at him incredulously. "I'm not getting involved. I'm gonna go wake up Maria and Logan and we're getting out of crazy town."

"Well, good luck with that, the whole town is put on a drought spell, no one is waking up until the sun is up," he shrugs as this as if is nothing.

She could start to sense herself about to hyperventilate. She never thought she'd miss rather being thrown out of a window than deal with some occult Ku Klux Klan and John freaking Constantine.

"Drought spell? Why am I not affected?"

"That could be because of your magical disposition. Lucky you because you're here now."

"Wh-what do we do?" Claire asks her eyes waver as she looks at John steadily.

"Well, why do they want you?."

"You don't know?"

He shrugs as he turns to her. "Literally just passing by, saw a few animal mutilations and missing person reports. Thought I'd stick around a bit and check out the show."

Claire lets out a breath as her brain tries to come up with conclusions which was all blank only to feel the upcoming of a headache.

"I just came out here to get away from the City for a week with friends." She looks at him fear and desperation in her eyes. "I had two friends that passed away and being in Gotham... we needed a getaway trip from all that."

"Gotham City huh?" John hums. "The playground of crime, corruption and injustice."

Claire ignores him as she tries to think about anyone who might have a grudge against her.

"Besides having these abilities and existing I couldn't of made myself a target since I just recently started using them and only three other people know of it," she tries to think hard. "I don't know why they would target me. I haven't been in contact with any secret organizations, my parents were upstanding citizens,. I pay my taxes, I don't worship the devil, I'm Catholic-"

"Catholic?" John looks at her surprised. "I guess those stories about Catholic girls were right?" She makes eye contact and he smirks at her with this flirty smile that almost makes her forget the situation and panic of it all.

"Constantine, are you going to help me?"

"With what?"

"Getting out of this town alive!"

"What's in it for me?" she sees the quirk of an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she almost chokes. If Claire could she'd call for Batman's help right now, folding her arms and thinks off her bank balance. "How much?"

"Not money, a favor that I can collect at a later date," he drawls.

Claire couldn't even weigh the pros and cons to this after all this meant that she'd be thrown into the supernatural world again. He holds out his hand as if we were closing the business deal.

"My friends- they also have to make it out alive too," she stresses thinking about the City of Demon's movie.

"Goes without saying," he remarks. "Your friend is pretty hot and Maria is a fun time- would be a shame if somethin' killed them."

"I'd say Maria is hotter," she comments before reaching his hand giving it a firm shake. His hand was closes around hers and her brain flashes to the previous night as his hands traced up and down her hips.

She pulls her hand away as it burned her sucking in a sharp breath in.

His brows raise and he smiles almost suggestively "Okay lead the way to the resident lovebirds suite."

She makes her way up the stairs without giving him a second glance trying not to stomp her feet as she does so.

**20.**

Huddling to her friends suite after Constantine picks the lock she catches the very naked bodies of her friends passed out on the foot of their couch with slices of half eaten pizza on a plate on the coffee table.

The suite wasn't much but unlike her own with the added bonus of the couch and bit more leg room and unneeded closet space.

John Constantine saunters into the room giving the couple a leer. Claire feeling the need to protect both her friends modesty pulled the bed sheets from the unmade bed and placed it over them.

"So what do we do?" Claire asks as she places her hands on her hips looking at him expectantly.

"I'll set up some protective sigils," Constantine starts and begins drawing on the wooden door, then the windows and then the walls.

Claire watches as he does this finding interest in the design and what they could mean. She wanted to ask but she also didn't want to distract him until he was done.

When he was done he lights a cigarette walks around her two passed out friends and plants himself on the couch reaching for half eaten slice of pizza taking a bite from it. He plants his dress shoes on the coffee table and smiles across the room at her smugly.

Claire not feeling like one to be tested and with her own notorious habit of getting into pointless challenges makes her way to Constantine walking over her unconscious friends and plants herself on the couch leaving a gap between them as she tucks her feet under her.

She couldn't read him but the tightness in his stance told her he wasn't expecting this from her.

"They will wake up once the sun is up?" she clarifies what he told her about the sleeping drought.

"Bright and bushy tailed all at sunrise," he assures her with as much thoughtlessness as a drugged school councilor.

She rubs her arms slightly feeling a slight chill. "Those people with the cloaks... who are they?"

"A group of witches that derive power from human sacrifices every half a moon." Constantine had become silent for a second mulling over telling her more before he shrugged in the a way that screamed 'fuck it.' "That under aged virgin boy marked you for death."

"Simon?!"

"Whatever his name is put a bulls eye on you... thing is a mark is a mark. They will be gunning for you as their sacrificial lamb. Good thing about it if they don't kill you tonight, there will consequences for the parties involved."

"Consequences? What kind?" a little worried because Simon was still a little kid and maybe he forced into this.

"The bloody kind," he says refusing to give her a straight answer once again.

Claire wanted more but thought against it... honestly she didn't want to know.

"So, those sigils... how do they work?" she asks attentively.

"Rather not get into nitty gritty of it, because once you touch onto the magic side of things-" he pauses looking at her. "Let's just say it doesn't end well."

"I wasn't thinking of demon summoning or sending hexes to my exes. I was thinking that knowing some protection charms would be useful."

She was sure that after today, knowing that the grudge could really be a thing here- she'd have a hard time ever closing her eyes.

"If you ever find yourself having to use protection charms love, it would be best to just call out to a professional," he throws at her as he finishes the pizza and he wipes his hands on his trench coat.

"Well calling a professional seems dangerous in itself," she looks at him carefully and his eyes catches hers and she rather taken with blueness. "Owing you favors seems like dodgy business."

"Seems like you know a lot more about me," he comments.

"I told you I saw it," she looks away this time feeling uncomfortable.

"Premonition- right?" he states, his voice screaming skepticism.

"And maybe some Retrocognition," she adds almost cringing at the hesitation in her voice.

Talking to someone who was more well versed with supernatural and powers was different than dealing with Lucius Fox and his very little knowledge outside science. It was harder to lie and considering who he was Claire knew that John Constantine was a better liar than herself.

"Lets tear off the condom and go at it bare... tell me plainly what you really know about me," his gaze cut darkly which undercut the crudeness of the first part of the sentence.

She runs her hand through her hair and her shoulders felt rather heavy.

Just- what was she suppose to say? Claire's brain was following the line of John's because in all truth- 'fuck it.'

"I remember dying, drowning and then when I open my eyes I wake up in a ten year old's body named Claire in the fictional city called Gotham that I watched in my childhood," she just says it as she remembers it that day. "When I was told it was Gotham City, it didn't hit me as much until names like- ah" she stops herself because she shouldn't be throwing out names like this.

"Over time Red Blue Blur, Batman and Arrow started appearing... known as vigilante's in this world but I knew them from comic book characters which developed to television series with many different takes on the characters and multidimensional stories."

"So you're saying this world is fictional... I'm one of these interesting reads?" she hears him formulate her confession.

"Yes." her nails were looking extremely interesting all of a sudden.

She waits for him respond watching Maria's light breaths. There was no sounds other than soft wind from outside.

When he says nothing she turns to him and he looks at her in a -are -freaking serious incredibility.

"I never really specifically read about you though..." she trails almost feeling very weird if someone read about her and her life in a book. "I was a huge Batman and Red Blue Blur fan. You just came up in some of the media when dealing with Supernatural aspects-"

"What? My brilliant English charm didn't catch your fancy," he chimes interrupting her ramble. She catches his look... it wasn't as guarded as before just rather you-were-more-interesting-lay-look.

Claire felt a little lighter then.

"There was another character in a cartoon series her name was Zatanna. She was my favorite relationship Batman had- well besides Superwoman and him. Zatanna got in a relationship with Batman and it was mentioned that you are her use to be a thing. Have you met a Zatanna yet? She's suppose to be powerful and if I was having a supernatural problem- she'd be the professional I'd call for help."

"You're breaking my heart here love," Constantine fakes a grimace that made her choke a laugh that almost makes her cry because she'd been holding all this in for years... "-and no, I haven't met this future lady-love yet."

She didn't care what he thought of her as quiet evidently John Constantine was a man who didn't care what she thought of him either.

"I did see a movie with you though. It was a live action... the actor was Keanu Reeves. You had black hair and wore a black suit and the love interest was a officer named Angela. Also had a side kick kid who drove you around in a taxi."

"Was he more handsome than me?"

She turns to him and realizes he was leaning closer to her. "Very... you're quiet the let down actually," she teases him.

"And did this more handsome chap have his own back story too?"

Claire feels her body coil up. She bites her lip with uncertainty. Though every iteration of the characters are different usually origin stories stay the same whether it's the tragic death of parents or being bitten by a radioactive spider.

"Damning a little girl in hell... something about your soul being damned... there's angels involved too," Claire trails off studying the rather closed off expression on his face as he searches his pockets for his lighter.

They sit silence for a while and Claire wasn't sure if she was meant to comfort the Hellblazer or something. Instead she does a Claire thing.

"Hey John, can you pass me that marker on the table?" she indicates to the notepad and pen on the side table. Constantine passes it to her and watches intensely as she maneuvers her way around her friends and to Logan's face.

She drew a vaudevillian mustache first then went for a pirate eye patch, then facial hair. She had found herself immersed on it. What had first started as a little childish prank on Logan turned to making his marked facial hair authentic.

"I'd go for the classic dick pic," comments Constantine.

She startles remembering the man who was now lying on the couch watching her with amusement.

"I thought about it but I changed my mind," she comments then she adds almost as an afterthought. "Logan's a lot more stiff and he's been a bit off since our friends died and I don't want to make him too upset when morning comes."

"Do your friends deaths have something to do about that crazy clown terrorist?"

"Yeah..." she trails off not ready to say more.

She went back to her work and he went back to watching her.

Despite the fear of before of being a sacrifice and all the dangers of just being in the presence of John Constantine- Claire felt calm...

..

..

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screams a very disorientated Logan which wakes her.

Claire jolts taking in the brightness of the room, a confused Maria, a Logan who is holding his sheet to his chest like a modest girl and groggy English man who was draped on her shoulder.

When did she relocate back to the couch?

"April fools?" Claire says unsure about to respond to Logan because yeah- she's done crazy shit with Maria but breaking into her room and drawing all over her husband's face with her one-night stand draped over with her very naked friends on the floor was a crazy situation to wake up too.

Maria look at Logan and snorts.

"What?" Logan looks incredulous.

"Got a bit of drool on your face mate," comments Constantine shifting away, an unlit cigarette hangs on his mouth as he feels around for a lighter.

Logan feels around his chin, the impression he gave was as if he was stroking his inked inspired beard making the three other occupants in the room snort.

"What?"

Logan leaves to the bathroom grabbing a throw pillow to hide his junk while he dashed to the bathroom.

Constantine lets out a low cat call as they watch Logan's bare ass make it the bathroom.

"Claire!" yells Logan.

Claire just bursts into laughter and she feels the tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Wild night, Claire?" Maria looks at her pointedly as she tries to control her giggles. Maria wraps a bed sheet around herself firmly.

"Crazy, I was thinking. How about we get out of town?" Claire suggests.

"Did something happen?" concern fell on Maria's face.

"Got drunk, maybe vandalized some stuff," she whispers knowing Logan wouldn't be too happy with her if that was the case. Maria nods her head in understanding.

"I'll think of something. Anyway this town is pretty boring. I think I saw a carnival a while back." Maria says thoughtfully.

"Great!" Claire was glad Maria was such a trusting and solid friend. When it came to the two of them, they never had doubts. She stands stretching her arms. "I'll get packing."

Claire grabs John's elbow and drags him up and out of the room.

"That friend of yours sure does trust you." comments Constantine as I drag him to my room because no way she is going to risk being kidnapped now.

"We've been through a lot..." she trails off and stops. "John, what I told you last night... I haven't told anyone about it and-"

"You want my silence," he cuts her off. "It's a rather farfetched story, even if I did tell someone they'd say I need to take a trip to the nuthouse."

"Thanks," she hesitates as she opens her room door to see it in perfect condition. "So, I'm good... no crazy cultists and no mark of death on me?"

"As 'good' as 'good' can ever be," he says. He eyes the room almost curiously. "You know I think checkout time will be in around two hours or so..." he trails off looking at her almost invitingly.

She almost considered it... almost.

"Let's leave on more amiable terms," she suggests. She holds out a hand. "Thank you for saving me tonight."

"You still owe me a favor," he reminds.

"I won't forget," she promises.

They shake hands and she watches his figure leave.

Leaving town was an easy affair. Logan was being slightly bitchy but she could take the cold shoulder over anyone or even her own friends deaths.

The rest of trip was uneventful. After John she didn't have any crazy one night stands nor did the three of them really talk about Rachel or Harvey.

They moved town to town, going to bars and eventually singing karaoke and getting drunk.

By the time the three of them were back in Gotham they felt like almost their old selves, more rested and more mentally sound.

She even started texting Alfred more frequently by sending him pictures of food or bars she was at, letting him know that she was back in Gotham. They didn't talk about Bruce and she didn't ask about it. Her mind was still reeling about the possibilities of angels and about John Constantine.

So she was very much blindsided when she was graced with Prince of Gotham at her doorstep with casserole dish.

"Mr. Wayne?"

**Did anyone watch Justice League Dark Apokolips War? What do you think about John Constantine? **


End file.
